espoir espoir quand tu nous tiens
by elfette
Summary: une version moderne d'orgueil et prejuges. Soyez indulgents avec moi svp. C'est mon premier fanfic
1. Chapter 1

Je m'appelle Elizabeth, et je viens d'avoir 21 ans. 21 ans de pur bonheur, 21 ans sans embuches et contrariétés, jusqu' a ce qu'il arrive.

J'ai eu le malheur de le croiser il y a exactement une semaine. Une petite et pourtant si longue et éprouvante semaine. Ainsi, lundi dernier je suis passée chez ma sœur Jane, et c'est la que j'ai rencontré cet ignoble individu ! Rien ni personne n'a jamais autant suscité le dégoût et le rejet en moi. Ce soir la, Jane avait prévu de me présenter au nouvel amour de sa vie : Charles. Bien sur, en tant que sœur aimante et attentionnée elle a eu la bonne idée de proposer à William Darcy de venir me tenir compagnie.

Lundi soir, j'ai donc saisis toute la profondeur du dicton « mieux vaut être seule que mal accompagnée ». William Darcy n'a ouvert la bouche qu'une seule et unique fois, et c'était pour me dire que mettre un pull a l'envers n'était plus mignon à mon âge, mais relevait d'une bêtise sans nom. Il m'a ensuite soigneusement ignorée pendant le reste de la soiree. Je suppose que quelqu'un incapable de mettre un pull correctement ne mérite pas son attention. Apres le diner, je me suis précipitée vers la sortie, prétextant un devoir à rendre pour le lendemain. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je fus heureuse et soulagée de quitter Jane. Quel plaisir que de quitter cet appartement plein d'animosité et rejoindre ma petite voiture. Je m'appuyais sur mon volant, histoire de récupérer de toutes ces émotions. Quand soudain William Darcy débarqua de nulle part et s'assit à mes cotés dans MA voiture. Je l'ai regarde l'air un peu bête. Il attacha sa ceinture et me dit simplement: " j'habite près de Kingcross". L'air toujours aussi ahuri, je lui dis : " Pardon ?"

" j'habite près de Kingcross"

" Heureuse de le savoir … Les fans d'Harry Potter tueraient pour ca " lui dis-je en essayant de paraitre aussi sarcastique que possible.

" Je n'aime pas Harry Potter " me dit-il, toujours aussi incapable de me regarder.

" Comment peut on décemment de pas aimer Harry Potter ? Bref, j'habite de l'autre cote de la ville. Désole. "

" Ma voiture est en panne. " Me dit-il impassible.

Je suis une bonne poire, incapable de laisser les gens avec leur problème. Je lui dis alors d'un ton acerbe : « êtes vous sur de vouloir vous faire raccompagner par une personne incapable d'enfiler un pull correctement ? » A ma grande surprise il se contenta de sourire et de bafouiller quelque chose comme désolé et merci. Pendant le trajet, les silences pesants et gênants se succédèrent. Le vocabulaire de cet homme se limite à oui et non. (triste mais vrai)

Sérieusement je pense que ma plante verte est bien plus loquace. Toutes les informations que je réussis à lui soutirer se limitaient a : Charles est son meilleur ami, il a une sœur, et non a ses yeux Harry Potter n'est pas de la littérature. Bref non seulement Darcy est condescendant mais en plus il n'a aucun gout. Une fois la corvée accomplie, j'ai enfin pu rentrer chez moi.

Bien sur comme vous vous en doutez, j'ai du le supporter le lendemain et le surlendemain etc…

Bref comme si ces 7 jours de torture n'étaient pas amplement suffisant, je dois aussi le supporter ce soir. En effet Jane m'a littéralement supplié de l'accompagner chez Charles. J'ai eu le droit au couplet « c'est un moment important pour moi j'ai besoin de ta présence, de ton soutien. Tu peux bien supporter William pendant une soirée pour ta sœur».

Pourquoi dois-je voir cet homme chaque jour que Dieu fait ? C'est à Charles que Jane est fiancée alors pourquoi dois-je souffrir la présence de William Darcy ? Vous ne le savez pas … Et bien moi non plus. Bref je vais à ce diner l'âme en peine et le cœur lourd ! Jane m'a prêté une robe que j'ai enfilée de mauvais gré. Darcy est venu nous chercher (apparemment sa voiture est réparée), Jane, un model de civilité, a tenté tant bien que mal de lui faire la conversation. Le trajet fut donc long penible et silencieux.

Arrivée chez Charles, je fus époustouflée par son appartement. C'était un appartement lumineux et spacieux, le tout décoré avec simplicité mais tellement de gout. Je ne savais ou me mettre dans ce salon sorti tout droit d'un magazine. Je ne me sentais pas à ma place, et Caroline la sœur de Charles avait l'air de partager mon opinion. (C'est sans doute la seule chose que nous partageons et ne partagerons jamais.)

Bref, Charles nous a chaleureusement accueillis, et sa sœur s'est contentée de m'ignorer. Apres tout on peut difficilement tenir une conversation civilisée et faire les yeux doux à Darcy en même temps. Elle ne cessait de dire a quel point il était beau parfait et intelligent et blablabla … Sérieusement cette fille a repoussé les limites de la bêtise le jour de sa naissance. Je veux bien concéder le fait que Darcy soit plutôt bien fait de sa personne mais le reste … Qu'a-t-elle a la place des yeux ?

Bref à la fin de soirée j'ai prié Jane de ne plus jamais m'imposer la présence de Darcy ou de Caroline. Elle parut s'offusquer et me dit : « Caroline est adorable, et tu as beaucoup trop de préjugés a l'égard de William. Donne-lui sa chance. » (Apparemment ma sœur et Caroline ont toutes deux un problème ophtalmologique voir cérébrale …)

« Jane pitié ! J'adore Charlie mais les blondes écervelées et enfants gâtés imbus de leurs personne ne sont pas ma tasse de thé »

« Soit … comme tu voudras »

« Merci tu es ma sœur préférée » lui dis-je en souriant.

« Je suis ta seule sœur, idiote … »

J'ai donc pu échapper à l'un et à l'autre depuis plusieurs jours. Sans Darcy, ma vie retrouve tout son charme. Je n'ai plus à supporter ses regards et ses remarques hautaines. Je me sens revivre. Ne plus voir Darcy, c'est comme Noel avant l'heure. Bref tout allait pour le mieux jusqu'à ce que la dure réalité me rattrape. IL EST DANS MA FAC !! J'étais installée a la BU quand je sentis quelqu'un s'approcher de moi.

« Je peux ? »

« Oui bien sur allez y. » lui dis-je sans décoller de mon bouquin.

« Quand vas-tu enfin arrêter de me vouvoyer ? Je n'ai qu'un an de plus que toi … »

Je me suis enfin décidée à lever les yeux, et la assis juste en face de moi Darcy en chair et en os. J'aurais voulu pleurer crier lui jeter mon livre en pleine face. Mais je me suis seulement contenter d'un vague : « humm »

« qu'est ce que signifie humm ? » me dit-il d'un air amusé

« depuis quand suis-je digne de votre attention monsieur Darcy ? » J'essayais à travers cette phrase de lui faire ressentir toute la haine et le dédain que je lui portais. Mais malheureusement ma réplique n'a pas eu l'effet escompté. Darcy a tout simplement haussé les épaules et a dit : « Tu continues toujours a me vouvoyer a ce que je vois. »

« Oh c'est que M. Darcy est perspicace. Il faut que j'appelle Caroline pour qu'elle rajoute ca à sa liste. Beau intelligent parfait ET perspicace. »

« C'est qu'on est de mauvais poil » murmura-t-il en me souriant.

« Qu'ai-je fais pour mériter un tel traitement ? Vous ai-je offensé vous ou l'un des membres de votre famille pour que vous vous acharniez ainsi à me gâcher mon existence M. Darcy ?

Il paru blessé, et en guise de réponse il se contenta de se replonger dans son livre. Au bout d'une heure (interminable) il partit enfin. Ce fut une libération. Je n'ai rarement était aussi heureuse que lorsque que je vis la porte de la bibliothèque se refermait sur lui.


	2. Darcy sous un nouveau jour

Apres l'incident de la bibliothèque je n'ai plus revu Darcy, et Dieu merci ! Apparemment il a enfin compris que je ne pouvais le souffrir, et que chaque seconde passée auprès de ma personne constituait une menace pour sa vie.

Jane et moi n'habitons pas ensemble car nous ne sommes pas sur le même campus. Jane est en psycho et moi en physique. Chaque jour je dois donc traverser la ville pour voir le radieux sourire de ma sœur, et aussi me plaindre un bon coup. Nous étions sur son lit et je lui livrais mes pensées les plus intimes, lui faisais part du caractère antipathique de mon prof de mécanique quantique, quand Jane me dit : « Will m'a dit que tu le fuyais. »

« Moi le fuir ? Et puis quoi encore … J'ai un mémoire à écrire, aussi je n'ai que faire des tribulations de M. Darcy ! »

« Ne sois pas désagréable, il est très gentil. Et tu dois admettre que ton comportement n'est pas des plus adéquats. »

« Jane, s'il y a quelqu'un qui a un comportement inapproprié et incompréhensible c'est bien lui ! La première fois que nous nous sommes rencontrés Darcy ne m'a pas adressé la parole et m'a considéré comme un élément de décoration. Il n'a pas levé une seule fois les yeux vers moi, et m'a a peine saluée ! Et maintenant il a le culot de venir se plaindre auprès de toi ! » Je sentais la colère s'emparait de moi, et le son de ma voix se dérobait a mon contrôle.

«Calme toi Lizzie. Il ne s'est pas plaint. On parlait de toi, et il m'a simplement fait part de ses pensées. Il se demandait juste ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour mériter un tel traitement. »

« Comment ca un tel traitement ? Je me contente juste de lui rendre la pareille ! »

« Certes, il n'a pas été des plus avenant au début, mais il est timide et essaye de faire des efforts. Tu devrais en faire de ton côté. »

« Je tacherai de m'en souvenir Mère Theresa. » dis-je un peu (trop) sèchement.

« Lizzie ! » Je sentis un brin de reproche dans sa voix, aussi ajoutai-je pour me rattraper:

« Que ne ferais-je pas pour les beaux yeux de ma sœur. Je tacherai donc d'être aussi aimable que possible en la présence de notre cher William Darcy. Alors heureuse ? »

Je réussis à la faire rire, et elle ajouta simplement : « Très. Au fait Will et Charles nous invitent au resto ce soir ! »

Elle se leva satisfaite et me dit : « file sous la douche ou tu vas nous mettre en retard. »

Pourquoi ai-je la désagréable sensation de m'être faite avoir ?

Apres de longues et laborieuses heures de préparation, Jane et moi étions fin prêtes pour cette fameuse soirée. Jane était magnifique comme toujours, et moi j'étais … présentable. Jane a insisté pour que l'on prenne sa voiture. Je lui ai pourtant promis de ne pas déguerpir avant qu'elle ne m'en donne l'autorisation. Mais apparemment elle n'a plus foi en sa sœur, seules les paroles du grand et vénérable Charles font autorité sur sa petite personne.

A notre arrivée, Charles et Darcy étaient déjà installés et nous ont gentiment accueillis. Jane s'est naturellement installée en face de Charles, et comme toujours j'ai écopé de Darcy. J'ai laissé Charles faire la conversation, pendant que je me préparais psychologiquement à passer une soirée des plus ennuyeuses.

Apres avoir commandé, Jane et Charles ont commencé a discuter de leur fiançailles, et Darcy s'est sans doute senti obligé d'entamer la conversation.

« Tu vas bien ? »me demanda-t-il.

« Très bien, aucun cancer détecté depuis avant hier, et de ton côté ? » A ma grande stupéfaction, il rit et ajouta : « Ca va très bien aussi merci. »

Après cela, il me posa une flopée de questions sans queue ni tête. Mes loisirs, mes cours, mes gouts cinématographiques, mes amis, tout y est passé. Il me parla aussi un peu de lui, mais de sa sœur surtout. (Il est même allé jusqu'à nous invités dans sa maison de campagne pour les fêtes de fin d'année.) Je fus si étonnée de son comportement que je ne pu m'empêcher d'ajouter : « Qui êtes vous et qu'avez-vous fait de Darcy ? »

Il rit, et poursuivit son interrogatoire. Certes, c'était une conversation mondaine, impersonnelle et sans profondeur, mais c'est toujours mieux que rien.

Bizarrement, je suis sortie plutôt satisfaite de cette soirée. Charles et Jane sont rentrés ensemble, et à mon grand étonnement Darcy m'a proposé de me ramener. Je ne savais que répondre et bafouilla quelque chose comme c'est loin de King cross et magnagna taxi.

Toutefois, il n'écouta pas mes complaintes et me poussa dans sa voiture. (Il a une jolie voiture, à la hauteur de son (très) joli compte bancaire). Une fois installé, il me demanda : « Alors ou est ce que Miss Sarcasme habite ? »

Je souris et lui dis : « Résidence universitaire, juste a coté de la fac. »

Apres un long moment de silence et d'hésitation, il dit gêné : « Et pour les fêtes de fin d'année, tu penses que ce serait possible ? Ma sœur vous adorerait, toi et Jane ! »

Ce fut mon tour d'être gênée, et je dis simplement : « On doit en parler a nos parents. »

« Oh évidemment ! »

Apres cette remarque hautement constructive, il garda le silence jusqu'à destination. Je le remerciai avec un peu plus de chaleur et de gentillesse que je ne l'aurais fait auparavant, et gravis les marches de l'escalier 2 à 2, heureuse de me retrouver enfin chez moi.


	3. Pemberley

Quelques semaines se sont écoulées et nous sommes à présent en décembre. Noel approche à grand pas et nous avons eu le droit aux premières neiges. Les cours se terminent demain, et chacune des cellules de mon corps frémit déjà d'impatience.

Je suis allée chez Jane pour lui parler de nos projets de vacances. Elle n'avait pas l'air très réceptive, et me dit quelque peu exaspérée : « Lizzie, pourquoi fais tu encore des projets, alors que tu sais pertinemment ce que l'on va faire pendant les vacances ? »

« Comment ca je sais ce que l'on va faire ? Ca fait des semaines que tu écartes le sujet avec tes « humm » et tes haussements d'épaules, et on a toujours rien prévu.»

« Tu as promis a Will de passer les fêtes chez lui. Apparemment tes cours de physique quantique t'ont ravagée les neurones. » Me dit-elle en souriant.

« Je n'ai jamais rien promis a Darcy. »

« Oh… Tu lui as dis que tout dépendait de papa et maman. Je les ai donc appelés et ils ont accepté de suite. »

« Pitié, ne me dis pas que je vais devoir passer 2 semaines au milieu de nulle part avec Darcy ! »

« Désolé, vous aviez l'air de bien vous entendre dernièrement. Alors j'ai pensé que tu étais d'accord. Aussi, j'ai donné ma parole à Will. »

« Jane, je ne l'apprécie toujours pas, je me contente de le tolérer. »

« Ne t'en fais pas, nous serons tous la pour te protéger du grand méchant Will. »

« Ce n'est pas drôle … » murmurai-je en esquissant tout de même un sourire.

« On part après demain. Charles et Will viendront nous chercher chez moi, ca te va ? »

« APRES DEMAIN !! »

Ma sœur prit de remords, fit tout son possible pour me redonner le sourire. Elle décida qu'une séance de Shopping s'imposait. Donc, après moult boutiques, et un nombre incalculable d'essayages, nous sommes reparties heureuses, mais endettées a vie.

Comme prévu, Charles et Darcy sont venus nous cherchées. Charles était toujours aussi avenant, et Darcy toujours aussi …bizarre. Mon cerveau n'arrivait pas a saisir, pourquoi Darcy s'efforcait de m'etre agréable. Je me demandai si je ne préfèrai pas son indifférence à cette attitude que je ne m'expliquai pas.

Charles prit la parole et dit : « je propose qu'on mette vos bagages dans ma voiture, Jane monte avec moi. Ainsi Caroline et Lizzie auront plus de place dans la voiture de Will. "

Bien sur avoir Darcy sur le dos 2 semaines ne suffisait pas … Ma vie n'était pas assez pitoyable, il fallait que Caroline soit aussi de la partie. Mon dieu prenez vous un malin plaisir à me voir souffrir ? Sans nul doute oui …

Ces 5h de trajet ont été les plus longues de toute ma vie. Caroline n'a pas cessé de parler. Je n'ai pas eu un seul moment de répit. C'était Will tu es génial par ci, oh Will tu es parfait par la. Oh Will j'ai tellement hâte de revoir ta magnifique sœur, ta magnifique maison etc. Y'a-t-il quelque chose chez Darcy que Caroline ne trouve pas magnifique ?

Je dois avoir un mauvais karma. Supporter Darcy pourquoi pas. Mais Darcy et la blonde écervelée c'est juste trop pour moi. C'est trop pour toute personne normalement constituée.

Nous avons tout de même fini par arriver. Pemberley, était tout simplement à couper le souffle. C'était une vieille bâtisse, immense mais pourtant accueillante et chaleureuse. Darcy avait à peine franchit le hall qu'une jeune fille dévalait les escaliers pour se jeter dans ses bras. Elle était frêle, et gracieuse. Son visage etait doux, et revetait un caractere presqu'angelique. Une beauté classique et pourtant captivante. J'aurai pu passer la journée à l'admirer si Darcy ne m'avait pas sortie de mes songes. Il s'approcha de moi et me dit : « Miss Bennet, je vous présente Georgiana, ma sœur »

Il me parut embarrassé, mais a la fois fier et heureux de pouvoir nous présenter. Pendant qu'il indiquait à chacun sa chambre, Georgiana vint m'aider à m'installer. Elle engagea tres vite la conversation et me demanda si je m'entendais bien avec son frère. Je ne su quoi répondre et lui dis tres diplomatiquement qu'on apprenait à se connaitre. Elle me dévisagea un instant et ajouta :

« A part Charles et sa famille, mon frère n'a jamais invité qui que ce soit à passer les fêtes avec nous. »

« Oh désolé. Je me ferais aussi petite que possible, ne t'en fais pas. »

« Non, je suis très heureuse de vous voir tous ici. Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que je pensais que Will et toi deviez être particulièrement proches. »

« Et bien disons, que nous sommes proches de commettre un meurtre à chaque fois que nous avons le malheur de nous voir. Il ne m'a invité que par politesse. Je suis la sœur de la fiancée de son meilleur ami après tout. Si tu cherches ta future belle sœur, je pense que tu auras plus de chance en te tournant vers Caroline. » Dis-je en souriant.

Elle prit un petit air mi amusé mi dégouté, et ajouta en riant : « Oh pitié, ne parle pas de malheur. Je ne pense n'avoir rien fait d'assez répréhensible pour mériter un tel sort.»

C'est a ce moment la que Darcy choisit de se montrer, il s'approcha de nous, s'installa sur le lit et dit : « Alors miss Bennet, votre chambre vous plait-elle ? »

« Will dans quel monde vis tu ? Au 21ieme siècle, les gens normaux se contentent de s'appeler par leur prénom. »

« Georgiana, c'est ce que je fais avec le commun des mortels. Sauf que miss Bennet, ici présente, s'acharne à m'appeler Mr. Darcy et à me vouvoyer. Aussi, je ne fais que m'adapter. » Dit-il en affichant un sourire éclatant.

Georgiana parut gênée, mal a l'aise, et me demanda timidement : « Dois je aussi vous vouvoyer ? »

Riant de bon cœur je lui dis gentiment : « Bien sur que non, le vouvoiement n'est réservé qu'à ton frère. »

Elle sourit, soulagée de ne pas avoir commit d'impairs. Will se tourna vers moi le sourire au lèvres et dit : « un traitement de faveur en quelque sorte alors ? »

« En quelque sorte je suppose. »

Georgiana, Darcy et moi avons passé le reste du temps à discuter. Je vous avouerai même que nous nous sommes plutôt bien entendu. Georgiana est tout simplement adorable, en pleine crise d'adolescence, mais tout de même adorable. Quant à Darcy, il semble métamorphosé, si j'avais su que la campagne avait un tel effet sur sa personnalité, je l'y aurais trainé de gré ou de force. Georgiana finit par s'en aller, mais Darcy était décidé à camper dans ma chambre. Il me fixa pendant un moment et me sourit gentiment.

« Quoi ? » lui demandai-je

« Rien, c'est juste que c'est la première fois que nous avons une conversation digne de ce nom. »

« Toujours aussi perspicace a ce que je vois.» Il rit et me proposa de visiter le parc de pemberley. J'acceptai de bon coeur, et en un rien de temps nous étions dehors.


	4. A walk to remember

A mon plus grand bonheur, Darcy me proposa de visiter le jardin a la française. Tout en marchant, nous parlions de tout et de rien, de nos projets, de nos envies. Bref, une conversation normale entre deux personnes civilisées.

Notre discussion se prolongea, puis l'heure du souper approchant, nous nous sommes enfin décidés à rentrer. Tout le monde nous attendait dans le salon, et tout le monde fut surpris de nous voir rentrer ensemble. Jane me questionna du regard, et je me contentai de baisser les yeux. (Pemberley a les plus jolis tapis qu'il soit. Croyez-moi sur parole)

Georgiana finit par dire : « Où étiez-vous ? Ca fait une heure qu'on vous attend ! »

« Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre, je montrais le parc à Miss Bennet. » Dit Will qui semblait quelque peu mal a l'aise.

« Will, Lizzie, nous sommes en pleins mois de décembre, il fait un froid de canard dehors, que faisiez vous dans le parc ? » souffla Jane d'un ton inquisiteur.

« On préparait une attaque terroriste pour gâcher ton mariage Jane. Bref je ne sais pas vous, mais moi je meurs de faim. » Dis-je, prête a tout pour changer de sujet.

Le diner s'est déroulé sans encombre. Toutefois j'avais la tête lourde et un terrible mal de crane. Je suis donc montée dans ma chambre des la fin du repas. Jane m'y rejoignit peu après, et me demanda doucement : « Victime d'un sérieux mal de crane ? »

« Oui, je pense que c'est un effet secondaire du froid de canard. »

« De quoi avez-vous parlé ? Est-ce que ca valait la peine de rester des heures dans le froid? »

« Il ne faisait pas si froid que ca Jane, je t'assure. »

« Oh… c'est vrai qu'est ce que -5 degré pour un cœur brulant d'amour ? S'il te plait Lizzie, fais-moi plaisir, la prochaine fois que Will voudra te conter fleurette, demande lui de choisir un endroit chauffé. »

« Jane ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. On a juste parlé. »

« Pour vous ca relève déjà du miracle. » Elle paraissait amusée, et satisfaite, puis ajouta : « N'oublie pas : les endroits chauffés, il n'y a que ca de vrai ! »

Elle s'en alla sans attendre ma réponse. Je suis donc restée seule avec mon mal de tête un moment. Puis a ma grande surprise, Darcy vint me voir. Il s'approcha de mon lit et murmura : « Je viens au chevet de la malade. »

« Will je ne suis pas mourante ! »Dis-je quelque peu contrariée

Il souriait bêtement, et me dit encore plus bas : « Alors c'est Will maintenant ? » Je rougis, et marmonna : « La fièvre me fait délirer. »

« Bien bien tout ce que tu voudras Lizzie. Tiens avale ca, ca te fera du bien. » Il me tendit un peu d'eau et un cachet suspect. Apres avoir pris le médicament je le remerciai et dit : « C'est Miss Bennet pour vous Mr. Darcy »

Il me regarda amusé, et me dit : « Allé zou au lit Lizzie ! »

Je n'ai pas eu la force de répondre, et finis par m'endormir profondément.

A mon réveil, je me sentais mieux, beaucoup mieux. A ma grande stupéfaction, Will était toujours la, endormi sur le fauteuil dans un coin de la pièce.Je finis par me lever, et déposa une couverture sur lui.

Apres un bref passage a la salle de bain, je rejoignis les autres dans la salle à manger. Ils étaient tous la, heureux de me savoir en bonne santé, même Caroline parut satisfaite de me revoir (après tout il lui faut bien quelqu'un a critiquer).

A midi, Will descendit enfin.

« Will c'est à cette heure ci qu'on se lève ? » demanda Georgiana d'un air espiègle.

« Je me suis endormi tard, veuillez m'excusez. » marmonna-t-il.

« Qu'as-tu donc fait pour te coucher si tard Will ? » Dit gentiment Charles

Will rougit, et dit simplement qu'il avait besoin d'un café. Je rougis a mon tour, à l'idée qu'il ait pu passer la nuit a mon chevet.

L'après midi s'annonçait doux et ensoleillé, aussi nous avons décidé de faire une ballade a cheval. (Comprenez ici qu'ils ont décidé et que je n'ai fais que subir leur décision)

Au moment de partir, je glissai donc à Jane : « Je n'y vais pas. »

« Sure et certaine ? Je peux marcher avec toi si tu le désires. » Me demanda-t-elle inquiète.

« Oh Lizzie viens je t'en prie. Le parc est magnifique et cela même en hiver, je t'assure. Will m'a dit qu'il ne t'avait montrée que la partie « jardin a la française » hier. Tu pourras découvrir une autre partie du parc aujourd'hui. » Supplia Georgiana.

Je fus un peu gênée de lui dire la vérité : « Georgie, je ne sais pas monter à cheval. »

Je pensais que cet argument de poids allait la raisonner, et couper court a tout débat. Mais, a ma grande surprise, elle cria : « Will, Lizzie ne sait pas monter à cheval. Il faut que tu le lui apprennes !! »

Will vint dans notre direction et me dit : «Alors comme ca il y a une chose au monde que notre Lizzie ne sait pas faire. Je me ferais donc une joie de vous apprendre à monter à cheval. » Je ne cessais de refuser, mais chacun se montrait si pressant et insistant que je finis par céder.

Tous partirent en promenade tandis que Will et Caroline m'apprenaient à monter à cheval. (Oui Caroline a bizarrement tenu à rester.) Elle ne m'a pourtant pas adressé la parole de toute l'après midi, et s'est contenté de complimenter Will. « Oh Will quel merveilleux professeur tu fais. Georgie est si douée elle a surement du apprendre avec toi. Si j'avais eu un prof aussi merveilleux, j'aurais sans doute étais une bien meilleure cavalière.»

Devant ce flot incessant de niaiseries, je ne pu m'empêcher de rire, et de partager un regard complice et compatissant avec Will.

L'après midi était déjà bien avance, et je n'y arrivais toujours pas. Je tremblais toujours comme une feuille sur un cheval, et des que l'animal avançait, des larmes venaient me piquer les yeux. Will était sans doute consterné devant la bêtise de sa nouvelle élève, aussi il me proposa d'en rester la pour aujourd'hui, mais ajouta tout de même : « Nous avons encore 2 semaines pour faire des progrès. »

« Je suis un cas désespéré. Même un professeur aussi MERVEILLEUX que vous Mr Darcy ne pouvait rien faire pour moi. »

« Nous verrons cela Miss Bennet »

« Lizzie a raison, elle n'y arrivera jamais. Nous ferions mieux de rejoindre les autres Will. » Souffla Caroline, plus désagréable que jamais.

« D'accord avec toi Caroline. Allez rejoindre les autres, je rentre au château. »

« Pars devant Caroline, je te rejoins. »Lança sèchement Will.

Caroline hésita un instant, mais n'osa pas le contredire. Elle partit donc de mauvais gré, et le fit promettre une bonne centaine de fois de les rejoindre des que possible. Une fois Caroline partie, Will se tourna vers moi et me dit d'une voix pleine de reproche : « Même Caroline a droit au « Lizzie » et au tutoiement ! »

« Oui, ou est le problème ? »

« MOI, je suis cantonné à « Miss Bennet » ! ». Il rougit quelque peu, mais se ressaisit en un instant.

« Vous devriez être heureux et satisfait de tout le respect et de toute la politesse que je vous témoigne. »

Il paru déçu, pensif puis finit par dire : « Venez avec moi ! »

« Ou ca ? »

« Rejoindre les autres bien sur, quelle question ! »

« Je vous l'ai dis, je ne sais pas monter a cheval. Vous avez d'ailleurs eu un aperçu de mes talents équestres aujourd'hui. »

« Vous ne savez peut-être pas monter a cheval, mais moi si. » Il me souleva, et m'aida à m'installer sur son cheval, puis s'installa derrière moi. Je tremblais de peur, et aurais sans doute pleuré si mon orgueil ne me l'avait pas interdit.

« Ne tremblez pas ainsi Miss Bennet. N'aie crainte je suis la. Je vous avouerais que je suis quelque peu déçu. Je pensais qu'il aurait fallu bien plus qu'un malheureux cheval pour vous impressionner. Ou est passé tout votre courage et votre sens de la répartie ?»

Froissée, par sa remarque je lui marmonnai : « Mr. Darcy, contrairement au apparence, je vais tres bien. »(Je n'ai jamais aussi mal menti de toute ma vie, mais la peur m'anesthésiait les neurones.)

« Vraiment Miss Bennet ? Nous allons voir ca. » Il afficha un sourire espiègle et donna un coup de bride au cheval. Celui-ci s'élança, galopa une vingtaine de mètres avant que mes cris et mes pleurs n'alarme Darcy. Je m'étais fermement agrippée à sa veste, et avais enfouie mon visage contre son torse. Les sanglots secouaient mon corps, et mes mains tremblaient plus que jamais. Je me tournai vers Darcy, le fusillais du regard et lui lança : « Laissez-moi descendre ! »

Il parut déboussolé, s'exécuta, et dit enfin : « Je vous prie de m'excuser, je ne voulais pas vous faire de mal. Veuillez excuser ma maladresse Miss Bennet. »

Je ne me suis pas donnée pas la peine de lui répondre et suis rentrée au château. Vous avais-je dis que je haïssais Darcy de tout mon être ?

_Merci de vos commentaires, cela m'a fait chaud au cœur. Je n'étais pas sure de vouloir continuer, mais vous m'avez convaincue. J'espère sincèrement que la suite vous plaira toujours autant._


	5. confusion des sentiments

Je couru au château, folle de rage, bien décidée à ne pas quitter ma chambre de la soirée. Je m'apprêtais à monter l'escalier menant à ma chambre lorsqu'un obstacle se dressa devant moi. Aussi absurde que cela puisse paraitre, je cru un moment que c'était Darcy. (Oui, plus rien ne m'étonne d'un être aussi diabolique, même pas la téléportation.) J'étais donc sur le point de lui faire connaitre le fond de ma pensée, prête a déverser toute ma haine et ma rancœur, quand soudain l'obstacle en question s'exprima : « Richard Fitzwilliam, un cousin de Will, a qui ai-je l'honneur ? »

Embarassee comme jamais, je fus dans un premier temps incapable de lui répondre. Puis après avoir retrouvé mon calme, je pris la main qu'il me tendait, et dit : « Elizabeth Bennet. Je suppose que tu cherches Darcy. Malheureusement ils sont tous partis faire une promenade à cheval. Ils reviendront d'ici peu. »

Je levai enfin mes yeux vers lui. Je vis alors un homme de quelques années mon aîné, et plutôt bien fait de sa personne. La majorité des femmes l'aurait sans doute trouvé quelconque, mais personnellement je lui trouvais beaucoup de charme. Il était beau à sa façon.

Sans plus attendre, il me proposa de l'accompagner au salon et de lui tenir compagnie. C'était un homme des plus intéressants. Très vite, il me plu. J'aimais ses manières, sa bonne humeur et sa compagnie. Son caractère n'était pas sans me rappeler celui de Charles.

Bizarrement, je ne pu m'empêcher de le comparer a Darcy. Aussi, perdis-je très vite le fil de la conversation, me contentant d'acquiescer de temps à autre. Mon esprit était ailleurs. Je repensais à Darcy, à notre délicieuse conversation hier soir, et a notre dispute aujourd'hui. Richard continua son monologue jusqu'au retour des autres.

Des son arrivée, Jane me prit par le bras et m'entraina dans sa chambre. Elle semblait contrariée, et me dit quelque peu exaspérée : « Lizzie, est ce que Will et toi êtes capable de passer une journée sans vous disputer ? »

« Jane, cette fois ci je ne suis pas en tord. C'est à Darcy qu'il faut aller demander des comptes. »

« Lizzie, il ne voulait pas te faire peur. »

« Jane ce type est un sadique. Il prend un malin plaisir à me torturer. »

Irritée par mon entêtement, Jane décida de s'en aller, elle ouvrit la porte et tomba nez à nez avec Darcy. (Oui, l'auteur de ce fanfic est on ne peut plus cliché !!) Elle lui dit : « Tu tombes à pic Will. Je vous laisse discuter tous les deux. »Sans dire un mot, Darcy s'installa sur le lit à mes côtés.

Apres un court silence, il prit son courage a deux mains et me dit tout bas : « Je ne vous voulais aucun mal Miss Bennet. Si j'avais su, que vous auriez réagit si violemment, je ne vous auriez jamais infligée une telle épreuve. Veuillez m'excuser, je vous en prie. "

Mon silence ne le découragea point, au contraire son corps se rapprochait dangereusement du mien. Il caressa mes cheveux, mes joues en feu, et d'une voix tremblante et mal assurée, il me murmura : « Que dois-je faire pour me faire pardonner ? »

Ma raison me sommait de partir, mais mon corps subjuguait par le sien me maintenait sur place. Ses caresses me grisaient et m'enivraient corps et ames, mon etre tout entier fremissait au moindre contact. Plus rien ne comptait. Sa voix n'était maintenant plus qu'un murmure au loin, un son étouffé par les battements impetueux de mon cœur.

Il s'approcha encore un peu plus de moi, ses lèvres effleurant mon front brulant. Puis en me prenant doucement dans ces bras, Will me dit « Lizzie, pardonne-moi s'il te plait. »

J'étais comme paralysée. Mon esprit tout entier était focalisé sur son odeur, sa voix, son souffle qui se perdait dans mes cheveux, ces légers baisers qu'il déposait délicatement sur mon front. Je n'avais donc ni le courage ni la force de lui répondre. Il me serra alors un peu plus fort contre lui, et d'une voix suppliante me dit : « Et la, tu ne veux toujours pas me pardonner ? ».

La parole me faisait toujours autant defaut. Aussi, sans doute a bout de patience, Will resserra son étreinte plus que jamais, et me murmura avec ardeur : « Elizabeth, je t'en prie … » Je cru ne jamais ressortir vivante de cette etreinte passionnee.

Au bord de l'asphyxie, je réussis tout de même à articuler : « Will, j'étouffe !! »

Rouge de honte, il me relâcha aussitôt, et me demanda quelque peu hesitant : « Est-ce que ... cela signifie que ... je suis pardonné ? »

Les yeux rivaient sur le sol, je lui chuchotai : « Peut-être bien … »

Il se tourna vers moi timidement, et avec toute la douceur du monde il déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Devant mon silence, il se risqua à un second baiser, bien plus intense que le précédent. Notre second baiser fut un vrai baiser de cinéma, doux, tendre et passionné a la fois.

C'est à ce moment que Jane eu la bonne idée de se montrer. Elle rougit comme jamais, et bredouilla : « On vous attend pour diner » et quitta la pièce précipitamment.

Will affichait un sourire crispé et me demanda : « Tu as faim ? »

N'étant pas sure de vouloir rester plus longtemps seule avec lui, je mentis et acquiesçai. Pendant le repas, Jane me fixait, pendant que je m'évertuai à garder le silence et à admirer mon assiette. A la fin du repas, je gravis l'escalier le plus vite possible, afin de me refugier dans ma chambre. Jane fit très vite son apparition, et d'un air amusé me dit : « Alors comme ca on s'est éprise de son bourreau. Ma chère Lizzie serais tu victime du syndrome de Stockholm ? »

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois Jane. Je t'assure. Nous ne sommes que des amis. »

« A d'autres Lizzie. »

« Tu fais fausse route. Je t'assure. »

Aucune de nous deux n'avait remarqué la présence de Will. Aussi, nous sursautâmes toutes deux lorsqu'il déclara : « En quoi fais tu fausse route Jane ? »

« Oh … Lizzie essayait juste de m'expliquer en quoi vous n'étiez que des amis. »

« Je suis curieux d'entendre ca … »Dis Will.

Rouge de honte, je fusillai Jane du regard, mais elle ne me prêta aucune attention, et quitta ma chambre sans plus attendre.

Will se tourna vers moi, et sur un ton de reproche me dit : « Alors comme ca je ne suis qu'un ami Lizzie ?»

« Oui. Et pour vous c'est … Miss Bennet… Mr Darcy. »

Il s'approcha de moi, me prit dans ses bras, m'embrassa gentiment, et me murmura : « Et faites vous cela avec tous vos amis Miss Bennet ? »

Honteuse, j'enfouie mon visage dans son pull. Il ajouta : « Alors j'attends votre réponse Miss Bennet. »

« Non. »

« Juste avec moi ? »

« Oui. »

Ma réponse sembla le satisfaire, aussi il me glissa a l'oreille : « Alors que suis-je pour vous Miss Bennet ? »

_J'ai eu beaucoup de mal a ecrire ce chapitre, j'y ai passe 3 jours et je n'en suis toujours pas satisfaite ... dites moi ce que vous en pensez svp, toutes les remarques sont les bienvenues.__Le prochain chapitre est prevu pour lundi. Apres ca , je vous promet de reprendre mon rythme de croisiere : 1 chapitre par jour, voir plus_.


	6. Wickham !

Sa voix résonnait toujours dans ma tête. " Que suis je pour vous Miss Bennet ? "

Will emprisonna mon visage dans ses mains, m'obligeant ainsi a lever les yeux vers lui. Pour la première fois je fus frappée par la beauté de son visage. Pour la toute première fois, je vis son visage harmonieux, ses yeux clairs, sa bouche finement dessinée, ces cheveux noir qui tranchaient avec sa peau diaphane. Je decouvrais ce visage si familier. Tant de perfection me priva de toute parole.

Will poussa un long soupir, et d'un ton las chuchota:" Je suppose que tu n'es pas encore prête." Il se leva soudainement et quitta ma chambre sans rien ajouter. J'étais donc seule, et dans la confusion la plus totale. Je sentais encore sa présence, la chaleur de son corps, son odeur mêlé a la mienne. Will hantait mes pensées. Chacun de ses gestes, chacune de ses paroles me revenaient en mémoire, et ne me laissaient aucun moment de répit. Je ne dormis pas de la nuit, bien trop accablée par les événements de la journée.

Je quittai mon lit des l'aube, et a ma grande surprise, Georgie était déjà réveillée, plus en forme que jamais. Elle m'accueillit avec un grand sourire, et une tasse de café. Je m'installai a ses cote et lui dis:" Bien dormi ?"

"Non je n'ai pas pu dormir. Je suis bien trop excitée par le bal de Noël pour ça !!"

"Le bal de Noël ?"

"Oui c'est une tradition chez les Darcy. Le soir du 24, nous avons l'habitude de tenir un Bal a Pemberley. Will ne t'en a pas parlée ?"

Je rougis en pensant a Will. Je repensais a ses lèvres, a son souffle au creux de mon cou, a ses mains effleurant les miennes.

"Lizzie ?"

"Heu ... rien ... rien du tout. Non Wi ...Darcy ne m'en a pas parlée."

"Oh ... Tu verras ce bal est magnifique."

Charles et Jane nous rejoignirent. Charles s'empara d'une tasse de café qu'un domestique lui offrait et ajouta:"Vous parlez du bal? Le bal de Noël est particulièrement spectaculaire chez les Darcy, je pense qu'il te plaira Lizzie."

Georgie acquiesça, et après avoir avalé quelque toast, elle monta se préparer. Charles continuait de me vanter la beauté du Bal, tandis que j'essayai de fuir le regard de Jane. Après avoir finit ma tasse de café, je m'éclipsai dans ma chambre, a l'abri du regard inquisiteur de ma chère sœur. J'étais sur mon lit perdue dans mes pensées, quand quelqu'un frappa timidement a ma porte. De mauvais gré, je maugréai un " Entrez", une jeune domestique s'avança alors, les yeux baissés, et me dit :" Mr Darcy m'a demandai de vous aider a vous préparer pour le bal."

"Je peux le faire seule. Ne vous inquiétez pas."

"Mr Darcy m'a prévenue que vous refuseriez, et m'a demandee d'insister."

"Bien ... Mais le bal a lieu ce soir n'est ce pas?"

"Oui mais les invites arrivent ce midi, aussi vous devez être prête pour les accueillir. "

" Génial ..."

Elle me demanda gentiment de m'assoir devant la coiffeuse, pendant qu'elle me ferait coulait un bain. Elle s'appelait Sophie, avait 18 ans et avait décidé de passer une année en Angleterre afin d'améliorer son anglais. Elle me parla de Paris, de la France, de ses amis, de sa vie en Angleterre, et aussi de Will ...

"Vous avez beaucoup de chance Miss Bennet."

"Lizzie suffira."

"Hey bien vous avez beaucoup de chance Lizzie."

"Pour ?"

"Mr. Darcy est vraiment un bon parti. Il est jeune brillant, fortuné, beau, mais c'est aussi et surtout un être doux et attentionné. Mr Darcy m'a beaucoup aidée a mon arrivée. Je ne connaissais personne, aussi il est devenu un confident, un ami pour moi. Sans lui je ne serai plus la ...Je suis heureuse qu'il vous ait trouvée. Vous méritez tous deux de connaitre le bonheur."

"Nous n'entretenons pas ce genre de relation ..." Mes joues étaient en feu, et mon embarras évident. Sophie ne voulu pas poursuivre ce sujet délicat, elle me pria alors de me diriger vers la salle de bain et de l'appeler une fois que je serais prête. Au bout de deux heures, j'appelai enfin Sophie. Elle vint essoufflée et surchargée. Elle déposa une vingtaine de robe sur mon lit, et me dit tout sourire :"Prête Lizzie?"

La séance essayage fut longue et éprouvante. Sophie et son œil lynx étaient des critiques sans merci. J'avais essayé toutes les robes disponibles, mais rien ne trouva grâce a ses yeux. Elle poussa un long soupir et murmura :" C'est bien plus dur que prévu. Je reviens."

La jeune Française revint 20 minute plus tard, les bras chargés d'autres robes.

"D'où sors tu toutes ces robes!! Est ce que Darcy se travestit a ses heures perdues?"

Elle sourit, et me dit:" Il les a achetés spécialement pour vous,"

Je virai au cramoisi, et pris une robe pour échappai au regard amusé de Sophie. 15 robes plus tard, et toujours rien... Sophie revint donc avec Jane (déjà prête et remarquablement bien habillée), et la troisième série de robe. Jane me dévisagea et me dit:" D'où sors tu tout ça?"

"C'est a Darcy!"

"Il se travestit ? " demanda Jane.

Sophie rit et ajouta :" Non, mais si Lizzie le lui demandait, il accepterait sans aucun doute."

Jane regarda le nouveau lot de robe, et attrapa, une robe taille empire écrue, et un ruban noir et me dit d'un ton autoritaire:" Enfile ça."

Je revins vingt minutes après, époustouflée par mon propre reflet. La robe mettait en valeur mon teint légèrement hale, et le ruban soulignée délicatement mes formes.

Sophie, enthousiaste, applaudit et dit :" Parfait !! Simple et distinguée, c'est tout a fait vous Lizzie."

Jane me sourit satisfaite de son choix, et me dit:" Tu vas faire des jaloux ce soir Lizzie."

Sophie nous conduit alors au salon. Celui-ci était anormalement animé et bondé. Voulant échapper a la foule, je choisis un fauteuil isolé près du feu, loin de l'agitation ambiante. Je m'installai en silence et n'avais pas remarqué sa présence, aussi sursautai-je lorsqu'il me dit d'une voix suave :" George Wickham, enchanté."

Je posai enfin le regard sur mon charmant voisin.

"Élisabeth Bennet. Enchantée."

"Alors que pensez vous de cette réception? Si je ne me trompe, c'est la première fois que je vous vois chez les Darcy."

"Oui ... Notre rencontre est très récente, et vous d'où connaissez vous Darcy?"

"longue histoire, nous nous connaissons depuis toujours. Nous avons été très proches, puis ..."

"Puis ? " Cet homme avait quelque chose d'envoutant, aucune femme n'aurait pu rester de marbre a son charme. Tout chez lui suscitait l'admiration. Sa voix, sa façon de se mouvoir, tout était d'une grâce inhabituelle.

« Puis, certaines choses nous ont éloignés. »

« Plus de précisions je t'en prie. »

Un sourire charmeur se dessina sur son visage d'Apollon. Il s'approcha et me murmura a l'oreille:" Toujours aussi curieuse Lizzie ?"

Au son de sa voix, mon corps frissonna de plaisir. Je lui souris, et lui glissa a l'oreille : « très souvent oui »

« As tu la chance de connaitre Sophie? ? »

« Oui ... »

« Et bien voilà la pomme de la discorde. »

« Une fille ... Cela ne ressemble pas a Darcy. »

« Oh il te reste pas mal a de chose a découvrir a son sujet. Les apparences sont trompeuses ma chère Lizzie. »

« Je n'en doute pas. Que c'est il donc passé entre Sophie et vous? »

« J'ai rencontré Sophie lors d'un séjour en France. C'est moi qui l'ai introduite dans cette maison. Je fus tout de suite charmé par cet être pleins de douceur et d'attention. J'avais a son égard les sentiments les plus sincères et les plus tendre qu'il soit. Je n'ai pas honte d'avouer que je l'aimais du plus profond de mon être. C'est d'ailleurs la raison qui m'amène ici ce soir. Je bafoue mes principes dans l'espoir de l'admirer, de voir son doux visage, son sourire... » Il me lanca un regard empli de detresse et d'amertume.

« Mais que viens faire Darcy dans cette histoire? »

« Patience mon amie, patience ... Je disais donc que j'avais introduit Sophie dans cette maison. Tres vite Darcy et elle se sont rapprochés. Au début je restais aveugle , et ne voulais pas croire a une trahison de mon ami, d'un homme que j'estimais et que j'aimais comme un frère. Je fermais donc les yeux, refusant d'admettre la véritable nature de leur relation. »

Il garda le silence pendant un moment, son visage traduisait toute sa souffrance, et sa tendresse a l'égard de Sophie. Puis il reprit d'une voix tremblante: « Mais rongée par les remords, Sophie finit par m'avouer sa faute. Darcy l'avait séduite, et elle avait succombé a son charme, a son rang, et a sa fortune... Moi qui n'ai rien, que puis-je faire pour rivaliser avec le grand et puissant Darcy? Alors j'ai quitté Pemberley, perdant ainsi ami et femme. »

Je fus abasourdie par son récit, ainsi voilà le vrai Darcy ... Un être perfide, dépourvu d'honneur et de loyauté. J'essayai de cacher ma détresse, et ajoutai d'une voix hesitante : « Pourtant j'ai eu l'occasion de discuter avec Sophie, et il me semble qu'elle et Darcy entretiennent une relation strictement professionnelle. »

Il poussa un long soupir et me dit:« Maintenant oui ... Darcy ne s'intéresse guère au femme, et s'en lasse bien vite. Cet homme n'est attiré que par le défi et la nouveauté. »

A ces mots, je fus submergée par une colère sans nom. Je n'étais donc qu'un défi de plus, un nom de plus a ajouter a son tableau de chasse. Mon corps tremblait sous la violence de mon ressentiment. Je sentais mon sang bouillir, je perdais tout contrôle. Mes yeux me piquaient, je su alors que les larmes étaient proches, je m'excusai donc rapidement auprès de George et tentai de me frayer un chemin afin de quitter le salon. Mais, il faisait anormalement chaud, ma tête était lourde et mes pas lents. Je sentis alors le sol se dérobait sous mes pieds, quelqu'un me soulever, puis plus rien ...

_Finalement ce chapitre vient plus tot que prevu. Alors qu'en pensez vous? Je ne sais pas vous, mais moi Will m'a beaucoup manque pendant ce chapitre ... Je sais que Wickham est sense avoir seduit Georgie, mais ma georgie n'est qu'une adolescente (elle doit avoir 14 ou 15 ans). J'ai donc prefere change cela, j'espere que cela ne vous derange pas. Encore merci pour vos reviews. Elles m'ont d'ailleurs beaucoup manque, je suis donc tres contente de pouvoir poster un nouveau chapitre. A tres bientot_


	7. bal et revelations en tout genre

Je ne saurai vous dire pensant combien de temps j'ai dormi. Tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est que j'ai été réveillée par la faim. Une faim de loup. Affamée comme jamais, je m'apprêtai a me lever, lorsqu'une main agrippa mon poignet m'obligeant ainsi a me recoucher. Je me retournai vers le coupable, et vis Darcy allongé tout près de moi. Il me dévisagea un moment et lança : « Ne pense même pas a quitter ce lit. »

« Darcy que fais tu dans mon lit? »

Il fit une grimace et marmonna : « D'une ce n'est pas ton lit, et de deux, depuis quand suis-je redevenu Darcy? »

je regardai autour de moi, et vis en effet que ce n'étais pas ma chambre. Celle-ci était bien plus sobre, ici pas de dorure ou de lit a baldaquin. Tout y était simple et épuré.

« Qu'est ce que je fais ici Darcy? »

Encore une fois Il fit la grimace et me répondit: « Tu t'es évanouie. Je t'ai donc emmenée dans la chambre la plus proche. »

Il me prit dans ses bras, et me murmura: « Ne me fais plus de frayeur pareille veux-tu? »

Je n'avais pas oublier le récit de George, aussi essayai-je a tout prix de me libérer de cette étreinte écœurante. Je ne supportais plus sa présence, sa voix, tout chez lui m'horripilait. Je voulais m'en aller a tout prix. Alors, d'un ton sec je lui siffla : « Darcy, lâche moi ou je vais mourir de faim »

Il semblait surpris par ma réaction mais ne relâcha pas son étreinte. Il me dit simplement : « J'ai déjà demandé a Sophie de nous apporter quelque chose, elle arrivera d'ici peu. »

Comment pouvait-il prononcer ce prénom avec tant de désinvolture, sans une once de regret ? Je lui souffla alors: « Comment peux tu lui faire cela? Comment va-t-elle réagir en nous voyant ainsi? T'arrives-t-il de penser aux autres Darcy? »

« Je ne vois pas ce que Sophie vient faire la dedans. Tu n'as rien mange depuis hier, je pensais juste qu'un encas s'imposait. Apparemment tu ne sais pas prendre soin de toi, aussi je dois le faire pour toi ma chère Lizzie. »

Cette fois ci je réussis a me dégager de son étreinte, et folle de rage je lui dit: « tu ne vois pas ce que Sophie vient faire la dedans. Est ce que le nom de George Wickham te rappelles quelque chose? »

Je n'attendis pas sa réponse, et quittai la pièce en claquant la porte.

Une fois la colère passée, la faim prenait a nouveau possession de moi. Mes pas me guidèrent donc naturellement vers la cuisine. Je m'assis tout en maugréant et lançant des imprécations contre Darcy, lorsque mes yeux se posèrent sur le visage angélique de George. Toujours aussi souriant et avenant il me demanda l'air sérieusement inquiet : « Comment te portes tu Lizzie? »

« J'irais bien lorsque j'aurais avalé quelque chose. » Un domestique me tendit alors une tasse de thé, quelque tartines, et des fruits que j'acceptai avec le plus grand des plaisirs. La nourriture me rendit rapidement mes forces et ma bonne humeur. George m'observait, amusé par mon comportement. Jane entra dans la cuisine, et me dit: « Je te cherche partout depuis une heure. Comment te sens tu ? »

« Bien mieux maintenant. »

Georges rit et me dit: « Après tout ce que tu as dévoré c'est bien normal. » Je rougis, tandis que Jane me questionna du regard. George se présenta alors a Jane et se retira rapidement. Jane m'entraina alors dans ma chambre ou Sophie m'attendait. J'étais perdue, je ne savais plus comment me comporter avec Sophie . J'avais pitié d'elle, comment a-telle pu se faire duper par un être aussi abjecte que Darcy? Mais en même temps comment a-t-elle pu trahir l'amour et la confiance que lui portait George? J'étais ainsi partagée entre la compassion et le mépris. Elle remarqua sans peine mon changement d'attitude et demanda timidement s'il y avait quelque chose qui me préoccupai. Je lui menti et dis simplement que ma santé était encore un peu fragile. Elle parut soulagée et me pria de m'habiller. Cette fois elle m'épargna la séance d'essayage interminable et a tout simplement consulté Jane. J'enfilai donc la robe que ma sœur m'avait soigneusement choisis. Celle-ci m'allait comme un gant, elle était noire simple, mais élégante. Jane vint me chercher, et nous descendîmes ensemble. Le diner fut terne et ennuyeux. En effet, mon voisin de droite était un mania de la bourse et celui de gauche était omnibulé par la situation géopolitique de l'Ouzbékistan. Puis a la fin du diner, tout le monde se dirigea vers la salle de bal. Georgie s'approcha de moi, me prit le bras et me dit: « Te sens tu mieux Lizzie? »

« Beaucoup mieux, merci. »

« Will était très inquiet pour toi tu sais ... »

« Hum ... ne t'en fais pas je vais bien maintenant. »

« Vous vous êtes encore disputés n'est ce pas? Will avait l'air dépité lorsque je suis rentrée dans sa chambre... Ah voilà la salle de bal qu'en penses tu Lizzie?

Je ne su que répondre, j'étais frappée par la beauté de la salle. Elle était tout simplement immense. De grands lustres étaient parsemés sur le plafond. Le plancher avait était recouvert de neige artificielle et un majestueux Sapin trônait au milieu de la salle. Georgie rit devant mon air ébahit, et réitéra sa question: « Alors ça te plait Lizzie? »

« Oui beaucoup. »

elle parut satisfaite, et ajouta d'un air espiègle: « J'en connais un qui sera content ! »

Sur ce elle me quitta et rejoins Richard dans un coin de la salle.

Des le départ de Georgie, Wickham s'approcha de moi et d'un ton charmeur me dit: « Que dirais tu de m'accorder cette première danse? »

J'acceptai avec plaisir, et très vite nous nous retrouvâmes sur la piste. J'étais assez maladroite, mais mon partenaire était un magnifique danseur, aussi il suffisait de se laisser guider. D'autres danses suivirent, et George ne semblait toujours pas décidé a me partager. Nous nous entendions a merveille. La soirée fut délicieuse, et c'est a regret que je le vis partir. J'aurais voulu lui demander de rester un peu plus, j'aurai voulu garder contact avec lui, mais mortifiée par la timidité, je ne dis rien. Ainsi, il partit inconscient des sentiments qu'il avait suscités en moi.

Cette nuit la, je vint dans la chambre de Jane pour lui faire part des révélations que Georges m'avait faites. Mon récit ne la laissa pas de marbre. Elle fut choquée par mes dires et me souffla: « Je ne pense pas que Will soit capable de tels actes ... Nous ne connaissons pas ce Wickham Lizzie. »

« C'est George. »Lui dis-je en rougissant. Jane soupira lourdement et me dit simplement : « As tu parlé a Sophie? »

« Non. »

« Alors je le ferai. »

« Pardon? Tu ne peux pas faire ça voyons ! Ce serait totalement déplacé Jane. »

« Alors? »

« Je m'en occuperai Jane. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il ait quoi que ce soit a éclaircir. Will est un goujat voilà tout. »

Elle soupira une nouvelle fois et me souhaita bonne nuit.

Le matin, Jane semblait toujours tracassée par notre conversation de la veille et marmonna: « Will n'a pas pu faire ça. »

« Jane ... George ne mentirait pas. »

« Seule Sophie nous le dira ... »

Nous nous levâmes lentement et en silence. Sophie vint nous chercher, tout le monde nous attendait dans le salon au pied du sapin.

La distribution des cadeaux commença donc. Je reçu un weekend end pour paris de la part de Charles et Jane, une crème antirides a la part de Caroline, un bracelet de la part de Georgie, puis ce fut le tour de Will. Il affichait un sourire satisfait en me tendant une énorme boite. Je l'attrapai, et vacillai sous le poids de cette caisse. La posant rapidement a mes pieds, je lançai a Will: « Qu'est ce que tu as mis la dedans? »

Il sourit et haussa les épaules. Curieuse, j'ouvris la boite frénétiquement. A l'intérieur, je découvris les sept tomes de Harry Potter. Je me tourna alors vers Will et lui dis gênée: « Merci beaucoup, mais heu ... je les ai déjà. »

Il rit , et ajouta : « Ouvre les avant de te plaindre. »

Je m'exécutai sous son regard amusé, je compris alors. C'était des exemplaire dédicacés de la divine main de J.K Rowling. Je serrai le premier tome contre moi, heureuse comme jamais. Will s'approcha alors de moi et me dit: « Et mon cadeau alors? »

Je lui tendit un paquet distraitement. Il y trouva un pull et une écharpe. Je vous l'avoue, ce n'est pas original et totalement impersonnel, mais Will semblait pourtant sincèrement heureux de mon présent. Une fois les déballages de cadeaux finis, Will m'entraina un peu a l'écart. Il avait enfilé le pull que je lui avait offert, et me dit: « Je mérite bien une récompense non? »

« Tu ne mérites rien du tout. »

« As tu conscience de toutes les difficultés que j'ai du surmonté pour obtenir ces dédicaces? »

« Tu as ma gratitude éternelle Darcy, satisfait? »

« Que dirais tu plutôt de m'inviter a Paris? »

« Hors de question je comptais emmener Georgiana ... »

Il rit, et chuchota: « Mais Georgie ne peut pas faire ça ! »A ces mots, Darcy m'embrassa. Ecoeurée, je le repoussai violemment.

« Je ne te comprends pas! Il y a deux jours tout se passait bien et maintenant tu me fuis comme la peste! »

Je voulu m'en aller mais il me prit le poignet, m'interdisant ainsi toute fuite.

Il m'ordonna alors de m'expliquer .

« Darcy, les coureurs de jupons ne m'intéresse pas. »

« Un coureur de jupon? C'est l'image que tu as de moi? »

« Oui ... »

« Wickham n'est ce pas? »

Sans attendre ma reponse, Will m'entraina hors du salon. Nous montâmes au second étage, et après avoir traverser un dédale de corridor, Darcy frappa a une porte et cria: « Sophie ouvrez tout de suite, nous avons a parler! »

Sophie accourue essoufflée et toujours endormie. Darcy tenait toujours fermement mon poignet, il se tourna vers moi et me demanda: « Que t'as dit Wickham? » Je levai les yeux et vis un nouveau Darcy. Son visage était maintenant marqué par la colère et la fatigue. A bout de patience il tonna: « Lizzie que t'a dit Wickham? »

Je leur rapportai donc les dires de George. D'abord tres sure de moi, puis plus hesitante lorsque je vis le degout et la surprise qui se peignaient sur leur visage. Lorsque je finis mon récit, Darcy relâcha ma main et se tourna vers Sophie et lui lança: « Je vous laisse le soin de mettre tout cela au clair. »

Sophie acquiesça docilement et m'invita dans sa chambre. Je prie place dans le fauteuil, et aussitôt elle commença son récit. D'une voix tremblante elle me dit: « J'ai rencontré Wickham il y a environ un an en France. A cet époque j'étais fiancée au fils d'un riche industriel français. C'était un mariage arrangé, mon fiancé était terne et sans charisme. Je ne l'aimais pas. Alors lorsque j'ai rencontré Wickham mon cœur chavira, je tombai sous son charme. Il me dit qu'il m'aimait. Qu'il rêvait de m'épouser. Il m'avait alors convaincue de m'enfuir en Angleterre avec lui. Lorsque mon père apprit ma trahison, il était fou de rage, et me déshérita. George apprit la nouvelle, et m'abandonna. Il n'était intéressé que par la fortune de mon père ... rien d'autre. Du jour au lendemain je me suis retrouvée a la rue, seule, dans un pays qui m'était étranger. C'est Mr Darcy qui m'a recueillit. Je ne voulais pas profiter de sa générosité, et vivre a son crochet, alors il m'a engagée dans cette maison. »

Cette revelation me cloua sur place ... Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, et d'une voix étranglée empreinte d'émotion elle me supplia: « Je vous en prie, ne croyez pas Wickham. Ce n'est pas un homme digne de confiance. »

Touchée par son histoire, et pris de terribles remords, je marmonnai: « Je suis terriblement désolée Sophie. Je ne voulais pas réveiller de si pénibles souvenirs. Je suis si confuse ... »

Un léger sourire se dessina sur son visage baigné de larme et elle me dit: « Ne vous en faites pas. Je vais bien. »

Je quittai rapidement sa chambre. Des larmes de regret coulèrent sur mes joues en feu. J'étais mortifiée par la honte et les remords. J'aurais voulu m'excuser auprès de Will, mais le courage me manqua. Je rejoignis alors ma chambre pour pleurer en silence. Les jours suivants, je ne sortis que très peu. Je ne mis le pied dehors que le soir du 31. Ce fut une soirée pénible. Le reste des vacances se déroula de la même façon. Je ne participai pas aux activités, préférant m'isoler dans la bibliothèque. Bref ce fut des vacances catastrophiques. Jamais la reprise des cours ne m'a semblé aussi agreable qu'aujourd'hui.

_voila un nouveau chapitre. Je ne sais pas vous, mais je trouve Lizzie insupportable dans ce chapitre ... Je ne suis pas sure qu'elle merite Will ... enfin bref j'attends vos reviews avec impatience. Merci de tous vos encouragements._


	8. Paris je t'aime

La reprise des cours se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur. A Pemberley, j'étais comme en cage, emprisonnée par les remords et les regrets. De retour a Londres, je goutai a une liberté nouvelle. J'oubliais peu a peu le désastre de Pemberley.

Je revit Charlotte Lucas avec plaisir. Comme toujours, elle me fit un compte rendu détaillé de ces vacances.

« Et de ton cote Lizzie c'était comment? » me demanda-t-elle

« Riche en émotions ... »

« Ou as tu passé tes vacances? J'ai essayé de t'appeler, mais tes parents m'ont dit que tu n'étais pas la. »

« J'étais chez Darcy »

« Darcy? LE William Darcy? »

« Oui ... » J'étais las, prononcer son nom me demandait un effort surhumain.

Charlotte parut songeuse, puis enthousiaste, elle ajouta: « C'était comment? Comment est-il dans l'intimité? Je veux tous les détails »

« Aucune idée. »

Ma meilleure amie parut déçue de mon manque de réactivité mais n'insista pas. Elle changea poliment de sujet, et me parla des partiels qui approchaient a grands pas.

A la fin de la journée Charlotte et moi rentrâmes ensemble et rongée par la curiosité, elle ne tint plus sa langue: « Lizzie, raconte moi tes vacances chez William Darcy ! »

« Je t'en prie, oublie Darcy !! » En prononçant ses mots, des larmes de dépit dévalèrent mes joues. Charlotte, choquée, n'ajouta plus un mot. Depuis ce jour, il existe un accord tacite entre elle et moi. Elle n'évoque pas Darcy, et moi je garde ma bonne humeur et ma conversation.

Des mois passèrent, et rien ne me sortit de ma routine.

Nous étions maintenant en mai, le soleil pointait a nouveau son nez, pour le plus grand plaisir de tous. Cela faisait des mois que je n'avais plus entendu parler de Will. Il semble qu'il ait tout simplement disparu de la circulation. Jane prenait soin de ne jamais prononcer son prénom devant moi, et Charles préférait des sujets neutres tels que la pluie et le beau temps. Je leur étais infiniment reconnaissante. Mais bizarrement, je ne supportai plus son absence, cela faisait des mois qu'il avait déserté ma vie. J'aurais voulu entendre sa voix, l'apercevoir, ou tout simplement avoir de ses nouvelles. Alors un soir, je pris mon courage a deux mains et glissa nonchalamment a Jane : « Tiens Jane, aurais tu des nouvelles de Will par hasard ? » Je rougis en prononçant ce prénom. La sonorité de ce mot suffit a accélérer les battements de mon cœur.

Jane me regarda l'air ahuri. Elle n'en cru pas ses oreilles, et bafouilla : « Heu ... oui ... enfin ... »

« Qu'est ce qu'il devient dis moi ? »

« Heu ... il a décidé de faire un semestre a l'étranger. »

« Oh ... évidemment ... »

« Il est en France en ce moment. Charles et moi comptions lui rendre une petite visite. Et si tu nous accompagnais ? »

« Non merci. »

« Nous t'avions offert un weekend a Noël, et la date d'expiration approche. Si tu ne veux pas gâcher les économies de ta sœur, tu n'as pas d'autres choix Lizzie. »

« Jane ... J'irais en France mais je n'irais pas voir Darcy. »

Ma sœur me sourit et me dit : « nous verrons cela sur place ma chère. »

Jane appela Charles le soir même, et celui-ci décida qu'il fallait partir ce weekend et ne pas perdre de temps. Ainsi 3 jours plus tard je me retrouvais dans l'euro star, direction Paris.

Charles et Jane semblaient incroyablement enthousiastes et satisfaits, tandis que je déprimai dans mon coin... J'appréhendai ces retrouvailles, comment allait-il réagir? Ne trouverait-il pas ma venue déplacée ? Sans aucun doute, je ne serais pas la bienvenue. Après tout ce qui a été dit, comment pourrai-je le regarder en face ? Je passai donc le trajet a me tourmenter, sous le regard amusé de ma sœur. Elle posa délicatement sa main sur la mienne et tenta de me rassurer : « Ça va bien se passer. Ne t'en fais pas. »Je lui répondis par un sourire crispé, et replongea dans mes sombres pensées. Arrivés a Paris, nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'hôtel. Charles et Jane voulu de suite rendre une visite a Will.

« Allez y sans moi. Un marathon touristique m'attend. Je ne peux pas me permettre de prendre du retard dans mes visites. J'ai un programme très serré. »

Charles soupira et ajouta: « Comme tu voudras Lizzie. Je dirai bonjour a Will de ta part. »

« Non s'il te plait. Ne lui parle pas de moi. »

Ma sœur rougit et gênée baragouina: « Trop tard ... »

« Jane ! Comment as tu pu me faire ça ? » sifflai-je.

« Allé Lizzie accompagne nous. Ce n'est rien qu'une petite visite, pas plus de cinq minutes nous te le promettons. Après cela tu pourras aller ou bon te semble. »

Ma sœur me supplia encore et toujours, mais entêtée je refusai de céder. Je pris donc la direction du Louvre pendant que Charles et Jane se rendaient boulevard saint germain.

Une fois au musée, les chefs d'œuvre de Poussin, Gericault, ou encore Delacroix me firent rapidement oublier mes petits soucis. Je passai sans m'attarder devant la Joconde, cachée par les innombrables touristes japonais, et préférai admirer le mariage de Cana.

Épuisée par cette première journée, je rentrai de bonne heure a l'hôtel. Charles et Jane étaient déjà la, et m'attendaient le sourire aux lèvres. Des mon arrivée, Charles me demanda un bilan de ma visite du Louvre. Je lui répondis distraitement : « Très intéressante. Vous auriez du m'y accompagner plutôt que de ... »

« Plutôt que de rendre visite a l'abjecte personnage que je suis? »

Je reconnu tout de suite l'inflexion de cette voix. Mon corps se figea, et mon sang se glaça. Je tournai la tête, pour voir ce que je savais déjà. Will se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte et me souriait narquoisement. Il s'assit près de moi et ajouta: « Alors Miss Bennet, que devenez vous? »

« Heu ... rien... enfin si ... »

Il rit, fier de l'effet qu'il avait produit sur ma petite personne.

Jane me demanda: « Quel est ton programme pour demain Lizzie? »

« Je pensais qu'on aurait pu visiter Paris tous les TROIS. »

Jane me regarda gênée, et marmonna: « Je suis désolée Lizzie, mais il se trouve que les parents de Charles sont a Paris en ce moment. Nous devons passer la journée avec eux demain. J'espère que cela ne te dérange pas. »

« Bien sur que non. Je visiterai donc Paris seule. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. »

Jane, tout de même inquiète, se tourna vers Will et lui demanda: « Will si tu n'as rien de prévu, pourquoi n'accompagnerais tu pas Lizzie? »

Il parut troublé , mais ajouta : « Je me ferais de faire découvrir Paris a Miss Bennet. »

Aucun d'eux n'eut la présence d'esprit de me demander mon avis, et je n'eus donc pas mon mot a dire!! Nous dinâmes tous les quatre. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vécu un tel calvaire. La tension était palpable, et même la bonne humeur de Charles n'y fit rien. Will et moi restions silencieux, tandis que Jane et Charles tentaient de combler les silences, et de parler pour quatre. Puis, une fois le repas terminé, (a mon plus grand soulagement), nous repartîmes chacun de notre coté.

Will vint me chercher très tôt le lendemain matin. Il me salua rapidement et sans plus attendre, il me dit: « Prête Miss Bennet? »

« Plus que jamais. »

« Que voulez vous voir? Je suis votre humble serviteur, je me plierai au moindre de vos exigences. »

Je souris, et répliqua: « Hum je ne sais pas. Après tout c'est toi le parisien Will. Je te suis. »

J'avais timidement prononcé son prénom, ce qui ne lui échappa pas. Il me sourit chaleureusement et ajouta: « Allons déjeuner Lizzie, nous échafauderons un plan autour d'un café et des croissants. »

Je le suivis docilement, et nous nous installâmes dans un charmant café. Will me fit alors le récit de sa vie parisienne, de ces rencontres, il me donna des nouvelles de Georgie. Je buvais chacune de ses paroles, et l'admirai sous toutes les coutures. Il n'avait pas changé, son charme restait intact, et mon cœur battait toujours la chamade. Puis, Nous passâmes le reste de la journée a visiter Paris. Will m'emmena voir la tour Eiffel, puis les champs elysees, l'arc de triomphe, le panthéon, ou encore les invalides. Ces mois d'absences et ces disputes incessantes semblaient avoir disparus. Notre journée se déroulait sous le signe de la complicité et de la bonne humeur. Paris semblait le mettre d'excellente humeur !

A la fin de la journée nous étions exténués. Will se proposa donc de me ramener. Enchantée, je m'empressai d'accepter sa proposition. Je n'avais jamais eu si peu envie de le quitter. Chaque seconde supplémentaires passées en sa compagnie était la bienvenue. Soudain, sans prévenir, Will me demanda : « Que dirais tu de passer chez moi? ».

Je ne sus quoi répondre, la proposition était si inespérée, si inattendue. Incapable de produire le moindre son, je me contentai de le dévisager. Devais-je prendre cette invitation comme une simple preuve de notre réconciliation ? Signifiait-elle plus ? J'étais troublée, perdue dans les méandres de ma pensée, oubliant même la présence de Will.

Celui-ci prit ce silence pour un refus. Déçu, il soupira mais n'insista pas. « Je te ramène a l'hôtel. » me dit-il.

Ma main agrippa alors sa chemise de son propre chef. Will s'arrêta net. Il se pencha vers moi, et me questionna du regard. Je balbutiai : « Allons chez toi Will. » Il se figea un instant. Incrédule, il me dit : « Pardon? »

« Allons chez toi Will. »

Sans plus attendre, il prit ma main, et n'ajouta plus un mot. Il me traina ainsi rapidement dans un taxi. Il était a mes cotes, plus tendu que jamais.

Le trajet fut silencieux, Will n'ouvrit pas une seule fois la bouche, se contentant de serrer fermement ma main. Il m'observait, guettant le moment ou je changerais d'avis.

Arrivés, au pied de son immeuble, Will se tourna enfin vers moi, d'une voix tremblante, il me demanda: « es tu sure de vouloir monter? »

« Oui ... »

« Réfléchis bien ... C'est ta dernière chance. »

J'acquiesçai en silence, et après un soupir de soulagement, Will m'emmena dans son appartement. A peine le seuil franchit, je su que mon avenir se jouerait entre ces quatre murs...

_Chères lectrices, je suis désolée pour le précédent chapitre. Je n'aurais pas cru que cette dispute vous aurez si retournées. Ne vous en faites pas, la réconciliation est proche. (quoi que ...) Merci pour votre soutient et vos commentaires. A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures._


	9. Lady catherine

L'appartement était accueillant et spacieux. Will tenta de me mettre a l'aise et m'invita a m'installer dans le salon. Il essayait de détendre l'atmosphère, bien qu'il fut le plus tendu de nous deux. Will se posa a mes cotes sur le sofa. Nous étions comme deux adolescents,terrassés par la peur du premier rendez-vous. Après un court silence, nerveusement et maladroitement, Will me lança : « un film ? »

« Pourquoi pas ..." Lui dis-je.

Will attrapa un DVD au hasard, et s'installa de nouveau sur le sofa.

Cette fois-ci, il se montra beaucoup plus téméraire, et me prit délicatement dans ses bras. Je ne prêtais aucune attention au film, et enfouis simplement ma tête contre son torse.

Épuisée par ma journée, Je tombai rapidement dans un profond sommeil, bercée par les battements de son cœur. ( Oui désolé mais la nuit d'amour survoltée ce n'est pas encore pour aujourd'hui.)

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillai sur ce même sofa. Je repoussai doucement les bras de Will, et filai discrètement dans la salle de bain. Après ce brin de toilette, j'eus l'esprit d'appeler Jane.

« Allo Jane c'est moi. »

« Lizzie ou es tu ? Charles et moi étions mort d'inquiétude ! »

« Ne t'en fais pas, je suis en sécurité. Tout va bien. »

Une main s'empara du téléphone et j'entendis la voix de Will. A moitie endormi, il tenta d'expliquer la situation a ma sœur : « Lizzie est chez moi Jane. Je suis désolé, nous aurions du t'avertir. Je te la ramène des que possible. »

Il raccrocha rapidement, et se tourna vers moi : « Bien dormi ? »

J'acquiesçai en silence.

Will et moi déjeunâmes rapidement, et partîmes des que possible. Nous retrouvâmes Jane et Charles a l'hôtel. Ma sœur toujours de mauvaise humeur me siffla: « Apparemment, tu as bien dormi hier soir Lizzie. Figure toi que ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde. »

Je lui présenta le plus beau de mes sourires, et glissa a Jane: « Pardonne moi s'il te plait. »

« Je veux tous les détails ! »

Je ris et lui promis une profusion de détails. Elle parut satisfaite et me dit : « Charles et moi devons encore passe la journée avec ses parents aujourd'hui. Je suppose que ça ne te gene pas de passer ton dernier jour a Paris avec Will. On se retrouve a la gare ce soir. Appelle moi au moindre problème d'accord?'

« Oui chef. »

Jane et Charles s'en allèrent. Will s'approcha alors de moi, et me dit: « que veux tu faire aujourd'hui? »

« Je ne sais pas. Une idee a me soumettre ? »

Il me proposa alors une séance shopping. Nous errâmes donc dans Paris a la recherche de souvenirs et de babioles en tout genre. L'heure du départ approchait a grand pas, et de mauvais gré, Will décida qu'il était grand temps de rejoindre Jane et Charles a la gare.

« Déjà ? » Lui demandai-je?

« Oui .. »

Il me serra tout contre lui, et ajouta : « Je reviens dans 2 semaines. Ne t'en fais pas. »

A notre arrivée a la gare, Jane et Charles étaient déjà présents. Jane me regarda d'un air complice, et ajouta: « Alors ce séjour a Paris ? »

« Hum ... Plutôt sympathique, et de ton cote? »

Will me regarda l'air faussement offensé : « Seulement sympathique ? »

« Genialissime ! » Dis-je en rougissant.

« Je préfère ça. »Me dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras.

La séparation fut brève, mais intense. Will ne m'embrassa passionnément et ajouta simplement : « On se voit dans deux semaines Lizzie. »

Une fois dans le train, Jane me dit : « Alors Lizzie ? »

« Alors Jane ? »

« Oh je t'en prie. Pas de cachoteries entre nous. Raconte moi tout. »

« Il ne s'est rien passé." Dis-je en rougissant.

« Comment cela il ne s'est rien passe ? »

« Bien ... nous avons passe la journée ensemble, mais voilà tout. »

« Je ne comprends pas. »

« Hey bien, nous avons passe la journée ensemble. Il y a eu quelques baisers d'échanger ... »

Jane rit, et ajouta : « Je suis fière de toi Lizzie. »

Les 2 semaines furent étonnamment longues. Chaque jour s'écoulaient a une lenteur ahurissante. Jamais le temps ne m'avait parut aussi long.

Le grand jour arriva enfin. Will rentrait aujourd'hui. Je m'affairai dans tous les sens, ne tenant plus en place. Quand est ce que ce fichu avion allait enfin atterrir ? Je tournai en rond dans l'aéroport sous le regard amuse de Georgie et de Jane. Georgie m'annonça plus souriante que jamais : « Le voilà, Lizzie ! »

Toute l'attente et le stress retombèrent d'un seul coup. Lorsque je l'aperçu, mon cœur battait a tout rompre. Il s'approcha de nous, prit Georgie et Jane dans ses bras, échangea une poignée de main chaleureuse avec Charles, puis se tourna enfin vers moi. Un doux sourire se dessina sur son visage. Il me prit dans ses bras, et déposa tendrement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Georgie rougit en nous voyant, puis gloussa. Elle me glissa alors : « Si Caroline voyait ça ... » Jane et Charles avaient une affaire a regler, aussi ils s'eclipserent sans plus attendre.

Les joues en feu, je leur dis : « Allons-y. »

« Minute papillon ! Nous attendons encore quelqu'un ! » dit Will.

« Qui ça? »

« Une surprise Lizzie ... »

Rien qu'au son de sa voix, je su que ce ne serait pas une bonne nouvelle.

« Quelle genre de surprise Will? »

« Une vieille amie de ma mère et sa fille viennent nous rendre une petite visite. »

« Oh ... »

Devant mon air dépité, Will resserra son étreinte, et me murmura au creux de l'oreille : « C'est elle qui nous a élevés Georgie et moi. Je tiens absolument a ce que tu la rencontre. »

Il prit ma main pour me rassurer.

« Ne t'en fais pas. Elle n'est pas si terrible que ça. »

« Comment s'appelle-t-elle? »

« Lady Catherine de bourg. »

« Rien que ça ... »

Il rit, et ajouta: « Quand on parle du loup ! »

Une femme d'un certain age, la démarche sure, le menton fier se dirigeait vers nous. Elle prit Will et Georgie dans ses bras et dit: « Fitzwilliam, Georgiana, comment allez vous ? »

Je n'en revenais pas. Fitzwilliam !! Quel prenom a coucher dehors ! Fitzwilliam Darcy ! Mon corps tout entier était pris de secousse et de tremblement alors que j'essayais de réprimer mon fou rire. Face a mes gloussements incessants, Lady de Bourg se tourna vers moi, et d'un ton méprisant lança a Will: « Qui est cette charmante personne Fitzwilliam ? »

« Lady Catherine, je vous presente ma petite amie Élisabeth Bennet. »

« Élisabeth ... »

« Enchantée Lady de Bourg. »

Je lui tendis chaleureusement ma main en signe de bienvenue. Elle posa sur moi un regard hautain et se tourna vers Will.

« Will allons y je suis épuisée par mon voyage. »

Je restée la figée, paralysée par la honte et la colère. Une jeune fille que je n'avais jusqu'alors pas remarquée s'avança vers moi et d'un air compatissant elle me glissa : « Anne de Bourg. Ne vous en faites pas. Ma mère a toujours été ainsi. Vous vous y ferez. »

Son visage, son allure tout reflétait sa douceur, sa fragilité, rien avoir avec sa mère ...

Georgie me prit le bras et murmura doucement : « Pour te dire la vérité, moi aussi je ne l'aime pas. Pourquoi m'as tu cache que Will et toi étiez ensemble ? »

« A vrai dire, je n'étais pas au courant non plus. »

« Hum ? »

« Disons que nous nous sommes rapproches a Paris, mais il n'a jamais dit les choses si clairement. »

Elle parut satisfaite et ajouta sur le ton de la confidence : « Will devait encore passer un an a Paris, mais bizarrement il a préféré revenir au plus vite en Angleterre ... »

A ces mots, un sentiment de bonheur et d'immense satisfaction me submergea. Ainsi voilà le vrai visage de notre Fitzwilliam Darcy.

William, Lady Catherine, et sa fille nous attendaient déjà devant le taxi.

William se pencha vers moi et prit un air désolé. Il ajouta : « je suis désolé mais je dois partir. Est ce que cela te gêne d'emmener tout le monde chez moi s'il te plait. »

« Je m'en charge Will. »

Il me gratifia d'un baiser, avant de sauter dans un taxi. Cinq minutes plus tard, ce fut notre tour de quitter l'aéroport. Deux taxis ont été nécessaires pour transporter la cargaison de valise de Lady Catherine. Arrives a bon port, il fallut monter les valises. Anne de Bourg, Georgie et moi voulûmes nous en charger lorsque d'une voix acerbe Lady de Bourg souffla : « Anne, Georgiana, il hors de question que vous portiez ces bagages. C'est un travail de roturiers, indigne de votre rang. Laissez cela a Miss Bennet, elle se fera une joie de s'en charger n'est ce pas ? »

Mon sang bouillait dans mes veines. Folle de rage, je pris ses bagages et les jetai a ses pieds. La regardant droit dans les yeux, je vociférai : « je suppose que le mot révolution, ne vous dit rien. La roturière que je suis refuse de jouer les bagagistes. Débrouillez vous donc seule avec vos valises et votre rang. »

A ces mots, je remontais dans le taxi sous le regard insurgé de Lady Catherine, et les rires de Georgie.

_Desole pour le retard. Je suis partie quelque jours, loin du monde et sans mon pc. J'espere que ce nouveau chapitre ( un peu bacle avouons le ) vous plaira tout de meme. J'essayerai de faire mieux la prochaine fois.. Encore desole et merci._


	10. Un invité Surprise

Folle de rage, je me jetais sur mon lit ! Comment a-t-elle osé ? Rien en ce monde ne me répugne plus que cette aristocratie bourgeoise imbue de son rang et de sa fortune. Je pris le téléphone et composa machinalement le numéro de Jane.

-Allo.

-Oui Lizzie.

-Jane, je la hais.

-Comme si tu n'avais pas assez d'ennemis comme ça. T'arrive t-il d'aimer des gens Lizzie ?

-Jane ! Elle m'a traité comme un vulgaire bagagiste. Pour qui se prend-elle ? Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle a un nom a rallonge que tout lui est permis.

-Lizzie, ton discours n'a ni queue ni tête.

-Mme de bourg machin chose, une vieille amie de la mère de Will… Cette vieille peau m'a demandée de porter ses valises, sous prétexte qu'une personne de son rang ne peut s'abaisser a une telle tâche.

-Hmmm … décidément tu n'as guère d'atomes crochus avec la famille Darcy.

-Faux, j'adore Georgie ! Et cette vielle bique ne fait même pas partie de sa famille. Elle s'est juste contentée de les élever.

-Tu as bien raison … Élever 2 enfants de la famille Darcy ne lui confère en rien le statut de « famille ». dit-elle ironiquement

-C'est une mégère, Jane.

-Qu'as-tu répondu à cette « mégère » lorsqu'elle t'a demande de déposer ses valises ?

-Que tous les hommes naissent et égaux en droit ou quelque chose de ce genre …

-Je suppose que la déclaration des droits de l'homme made in Lizzie ça doit donner : débrouillez vous avec vos valises vieille bique !

-Jane !

-Lizzie, elle a élevé Will et Georgie. Aussi insupportable et exécrable puisse-t-elle être, tu devras faire un effort.

-Oui maman …

-Appelle Will et excuse-toi.

-Oui maman …

-Et arrête de m'appeler maman !

-Oui maman.

Exaspérée par mon comportement, Jane se contenta de raccrocher sans ajouter un mot. Je me retrouvai donc sur mon lit, toujours aussi en colère et désespérée. Décidée à suivre les conseils de Jane, je composai le numéro de Will.

-Allo

-…

-Lizzie je sais que c'est toi.

-Je la hais !

-Ahahahhahaha ! J'ai su qu'elle te plairait. Mais je dois te dire que ta réaction a dépassé mes espérances, et de loin.

-Quoi ?

-Petite boutade pour tous ces mois de souffrances et de solitude que tu m'as imposés à Paris.

-Je te déteste !

-Maintenant je ne suis plus le membre de la famille Darcy que tu apprécies le moins … dit-il satisfait.

Je raccrochai net. Ok, cette fois ci je suis folle de rage non seulement contre la vieille bique mais aussi contre Will. Je hais les Darcy je hais les « De Bourg machin chouette », et je hais l'aristocratie toute entière.

Rongée par ma colère, ma nuit fut bien courte et agitée. Je trouvai tout de même la force de me lever et de me rendre à la fac … Mes partiels approchaient à grand pas et, il faut bien avouer que mon esprit n'était guère tourner vers la physique depuis mon séjour à Paris.

Encore endormie, j'errai tel un zombie le long des couloirs de la fac. Mes pieds me portèrent machinalement vers la BU. Je m'installai dans mon petit coin fétiche (une petite table cachée, lovée entre le rayon géopolitique et paléontologie), loin des agitations et des stress post-examens.

Charlotte ne fut pas longue à me retrouver.

-Tu es en avance ce matin dis moi ! Alors ces retrouvailles ?

-Riche en émotion …

Je n'avais ni la force ni l'envie d'aborder le sujet « Vielle Bique », aussi je me remis Charlotte sur le droit chemin assez rapidement :

-Charlotte, et si nous attaquions ses révisions ? Malheureusement mes péripéties amoureuses ne t'aideront pas à décrocher ton diplôme !

-Attends on ne peut pas commencer tout de suite … Je sais que j'aurais du t'en parler avant … Mais j'ai invité quelqu'un à venir réviser avec nous …

-Qui ça ?

-Colin !

-… Tu te fous de moi ? Le Colin ?

-Oh Lizzie ne m'en veux pas s'il te plaît !

-Charlotte si tu me détestes … Tu peux le dire … Rien ne sert de me torturer comme ça ! Si tu veux rentrer dans le club « je fais tout pour gâcher la vie d'Elizabeth Bennet », je te donne le numéro de Darcy ! Il sera fou de joie d'accueillir un nouveau membre.

-Lizzie fais un effort s'il te plaît ! Donne-lui sa chance …

Mais lui donner sa chance pour quoi ? Pour ceux d'entre vous qui ont la chance de ne pas connaître Colin, il est en gros « M. je sais tout ». Le genre de type taciturne, assis au premier rang, et qui lève la main plus vite que son ombre. (Je vous passerez les détails de son look made in Geek, pour éviter que coco chanel ne se retourne dans sa tombe.) Colin, Charlotte et moi avons grandi dans le même petit village. Charlotte était ma voisine et Colin habitait notre quartier. Je pensai me débarrasser de lui en décidant de quitter Longbourn pour Londres mais non … Devant les yeux suppliant de mon amie, je fini tout de même par céder...

Colin arriva, et nous pûmes enfin entamer ces révisions.

Ce fut les heures les plus pénibles de ma vie. Colin passait son temps à nous étaler sa science pendant que Charlotte le regardait avec des yeux de poulpe ébahis. Je ne pus me concentrer sur mes notes et préférai regarder cette scène sorti de la 4ème dimension : Charlotte en pinçait pour Colin ! Elle l'écoutait tel le Messie lui expliquait des choses qu'elle savait déjà … Ecœurée par tant de niaiserie, et dans l'incapacité de réviser quoi que ce soit, je pris congé poliment, et rentrai chez moi. Epuisée par le manque de sommeil, je m'assoupi rapidement, et ne fut réveillée que par la sonnerie de mon portable.

-Allo

-Lizzie c'est moi Charlotte !

-Oui … Dit-je d'une voix d'outre tombe

-Désolé de te réveiller … Je voulais m'assurer que tu ne m'en voulais pas pour ce matin !

-Il te plaît ?

-Qui ça ?

-Colin …

-Non !

-Tant mieux ! Il m'aurait fallu dix ans de thérapie pour m'en remettre !

-Lizzie, tu es injuste avec lui ! Tu ne lui as jamais laissé sa chance, tu n'as jamais essayé de le connaître !

-Charlotte c'est un crétin … Il a passé 20 minutes à nous expliquer le besoin de se couper les ongles des pieds régulièrement ! Je supporte assez de crétins en dehors de la fac, pour ne pas m'en imposer ici !

-Lizzie je sors avec Colin !

-QUOI ? Charlotte si tu voulais verser dans l'humanitaire, il y a toujours la croix rouge ou médecin sans frontières ! Tu n'es pas obligée de t'engager dans un cas désespéré …

-Cela fait déjà 3 mois mais je n'ai pas voulu t'en parler … Tu semblais tellement déboussolée après Pemberley que je n'ai pas voulu t'accabler ! Il va falloir t'y faire, il compte pour moi, et fait partie de ma vie. Et si tu veux continuer à en faire partie, il va falloir prendre sur toi !

Elle sort avec Colin, mais pourquoi ? Charlotte, un modèle de douceur, d'écoute et de tendresse … Ma Charlotte !

Je pris sur moi les prochains jours et continuai de réviser avec eux. Équiper de mes écouteurs, la présence de Colin m'était nettement moins désagréable… L'affection que Charlotte lui portait, restait un pur mystère mais l'envie de l'étrangler pour éviter d'entendre sa voix avait disparu.

Nous avions convenu avec Will que nous ne nous verrions pas le temps de mes examens. Aussi nous avions pris l'habitude de nous appeler tous les soirs. Mes péripéties avec Charlotte et Colin le faisaient beaucoup rire, et il attendait avec impatience de me voir à la une des journaux « une étudiante attaque sauvagement un camarade à la BU ». Il prenait un malin plaisir à me voir ainsi souffrir … Je ne sais pas qui est la plus malchanceuse, Charlotte avec son copain fétichiste, ou moi et mon copain sadique !

_Coucou à vous ! Me voilà (après de longues années), de retour pour de nouvelles aventures! C'est avec joie que je retrouve nos personnages préférés ... Mais ma plume s'est un peu rouillée avec le temps ! J'espère m'améliorer par la suite! A très bientôt !_


	11. Visite nocturne

La période des examens avait filé à une telle allure. A ma plus grande surprise mon dernier partiel était déjà arrivé. Je fus moins ravie par la fin des examens que par le fait de ne plus voir Colin !

Après la dernière épreuve je filai directement chez moi, et consacrai le reste de ma journée au rangement et à la paperasse administrative. Rien ne vint me déranger hormis le traditionnel appel de Jane en fin de soirée :

- Allo Lizzie ! Alors heureuse ?

- Plus que jamais, fini le supplice Colin !

- Tout s'est bien passé ?

- Oui je te rassure, il est toujours en vie ! J'ai eu plusieurs fois l'envie de lui couper la langue et de la lui faire manger, pour ne plus entendre sa voix. Mais j'ai trouvé la force de ne pas céder à la tentation …

- Je parlais de tes partiels …

- Oh une partir de plaisir face aux heures passées avec Colin ! Et de ton côté ?

- Tout s'est bien passé.

- Et pour Charles ?

- Tout pareil ! On se retrouve pour fêter ça ?

- Non merci … On déménage dans deux jours et mes cartons ne sont pas prêts …

- Un tout petit dîner Lizzie, toi, moi, Charles et Will !

- Non merci ! Figure toi Jane Bennet que n'ayant toujours pas de baguette magique à disposition, mes cartons ne se font pas tout seul ! Papa et maman vont commettre un meurtre si nous ne revenons pas à temps pour les préparatifs de ton mariage !

- S'il te plaît !

- Tu dis ça parce que tu sais pertinemment que ce n'est pas toi qu'ils vont massacrer.

- Je t'aiderai à faire tes cartons ! Et puis mon mariage n'est que dans un mois, si on a quelque jours de retards, personne ne nous en tiendras rigueur !

- Personne sauf maman !

- Lizzie !

- Je ne tiens pas à me mettre la bête sanguinaire à dos ! Alors bonne soirée Jane, je t'appelle demain !

Je préférai raccrocher rapidement afin de ne pas lui laisser le temps de lancer de nouveaux arguments. J'attrapai quelques bouquins et les jetai dans le premier carton venu, et renouvelai le processus avec tous les objets qui me tombaient sous la main. Alors que j'étais en pleine furie ménagère, on toqua à ma porte.

- Entrez !

- « Il y a quelqu'un qui souhaite vous parler » me dit le concierge. « Une femme, elle vous attend à l'accueil. Une certaine Lady Catherine De Bourg. Je la fait monter ? »

- Oui s'il vous plaît. Merci beaucoup

J'attendais fébrilement dans ma chambre, pourquoi est-elle ici ? L'idée de me retrouver face à face avec la vieille bique ne m'enchanter guère.

Elle franchi le seuil de la porte et une expression de dégout se peignit sur son visage.

- Est ce dans ce désordre que vous avez l'habitude de recevoir vos invités?

- Je ne me souviens pas vous avoir invitée chez moi …

Elle sembla offusquée par ma réaction et continua son discours et feignant d'ignorer ma remarque.

- Pourrais-je avoir un peu de thé ou ce met est il au dessus de vos moyens ?

- Madame, je n'offre que du thé aux gens, lorsque leur présence ne m'est pas désagréable, je ne sais pourquoi vous vous êtes senti obligé de passer me rendre visite, mais je vous prierai de la rendre aussi courte que possible.

- Piqué au vif elle me dit d'un ton sec : Je suis venue vous parler de Fitzwilliam !

- Qu'ai-je donc à avoir avec Darcy ?

- « Oh j'en ai vu des petites trainées comme vous, qui essaye d' harponner les jeunes hommes de bonne famille … N'espérait rien de lui ! » siffla-t-elle !

- Je n'espère rien de lui Madame, et si M Fitzwilliam Darcy est la raison pour laquelle vous êtes venus ici je vous prierai de vous en aller.

- Vous niez donc le fait que vous entreteniez une relation ?

- Je ne nie rien du tout. Quelque soit la nature de notre relation, elle ne regarde que nous. Comme vous l'avez élégamment souligné un petit rangement est clairement nécessaire, aussi je vous prierai de vous en allez.

- Il est FIANCE a ma fille ! tonna-t-elle Pensez vous toujours que la nature de votre relation ne me concerne pas.

Le mot " fiancé " raisonna longtemps dans ma tête et je m'appuyai fermement sur ma chaise pour ne pas m'effondrer sur place.

Ravie de l'effet qu'elle avait produit, elle quitta la pièce sans plus attendre, et me laissa clouée sur place.

Comme promis, Jane passa tôt le lendemain et mis de l'ordre dans ma chambre et dans mes cartons. N'étant pas d'une grande aide, je la regardai s'activer avec admiration. En vraie fée du logis, elle finit le tout en un rien de temps.

- Lizzie, ranger ce n'est pas tout mettre en vrac dans un coin !

- Oui maman !

Tous les cartons avaient été empilés dans la voiture. Tout était prêt.

- On part demain à la première heure Lizzie.

- On s'organise comment ?

- Tu prends Will avec toi, et Charles et moi feront le trajet avec Caroline.

- Oh non Jane s'il te plaît !

- J'ai lutté contre vents et marées pour garder Caroline avec nous et te laisser avec ton cher et tendre … Ca ne te suffit pas ?

- Viens avec moi … S'il te plaît … Que nous deux comme au bon vieux temps !

- Tu n'as plus besoin de moi maintenant que ton Darcy chéri est là !

- Jane j'ai besoin de te parler …

Elle sembla confuse par ma demande, mais accepta tout de même. L'inquiétude se lisait sur son visage, et ses traits d'habitudes si léger et si gracieux se crispèrent légèrement :

- Est-ce que tout va bien Lizzie ?

- Je ne sais pas … Nous en parlerons demain, j'ai besoin de réfléchir Jane.

_Je ne sais pourquoi ma fanfic a atterri dans la section Emma ( à l'époque lointaine où je l'avais commencée il y avait une section globale pour toute les fics de Jane Austen), je tente désespérément de la mettre dans la bonne catégorie, mais en vain. Alors si une âme généreuse entends mon SOS , je suis preneuse de bon conseil ! =D Merci d'avance pour vos réponses et vos reviews_


	12. Longbourn

Comme convenu, le lendemain, Charles déposa Jane en bas de mon immeuble. C'est avec un pincement au cœur que je rendis mes clés, et pris la direction de Longbourn.

Heureuse de rentrer à la maison Lizzie ?

hmmm

Elle fut largement refroidit par ma réponse, elle me scruta d'un regard inquiet et me lança :

Tu es bizarre Lizzie … Tout va bien ?

Je ne sais pas Jane … Je ne suis plus sûre de rien !

Ma voix tremblait légèrement, et je fis tout mon possible pour retenir mes larmes.

Lizzie, qu'est ce qui se passe ? me dit- elle tendrement. Elle me caressa délicatement la main, m'incitant ainsi à continuer mon récit.

Lady Catherine est passée me voir hier soir.

La femme de l'aéroport ?

Oui … Elle a voulu connaître les détails de ma relation avec Will... Mais je t'avouerai que moi-même je ne saurais définir la nature de notre relation. Entre mes examens et le déménagement nous ne sommes plus vus depuis son retour de Paris … Je suis quoi pour lui ?

Il est timide Lizzie ! Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Une déclaration enflammée par sms : je te kiffe grave t'es trop bonne ?

Jane je suis sérieuse !

Laisse-lui un peu de temps

Du temps pour quoi ?

Ma voix trembla, et des larmes coulèrent doucement le long de ma joue. Je détournai le regard pour éviter celui de Jane. Je puisais dans mes dernières forces et d'un seul souffle lui dit :

Il est fiancé Jane. Il est fiancé à la fille de Lady Catherine.

Elle n'ajouta rien de plus, me serra fermement la main et me dit :

Ça va aller Lizzie, je suis là. Je me charge de tout.

Jane ? Non, ça va ne t'en fais pas. Je lui parlerai en arrivant !

Laisse moi, tu n'es pas toujours obligée de tout faire toute seule. Je me charge de Will et du volant. Repose toi, papa et maman se feront un sang d'encre s'ils te voient dans cet état.

J'obéis docilement, le visage plein de larme et de reconnaissance. Je n'avais jamais vu ma sœur ainsi, sure d'elle, forte et déterminé. Elle avait toujours été une figure féminine, douce et fragile à mes yeux … Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un jour viendrait où ce serait moi qui devrais compter sur elle.

Dors me dit-elle.

Merci Jane !

Jane me laissa dormir pendant tout le trajet en voiture, et ne me réveilla que lorsque nous fûmes arrivées à destination.

Notre maison était une simple maison de campagne, une maison en granit, pierres apparentes, les volets bleus. Une petite bâtisse perchée sur la falaise au bord de la mer. Depuis toujours, Jane disait qu'elle se marierait ici juste au bout du jardin, avec vue sur la mer. J'aurai voulu que ce jour ne vienne pas aussi vite.

A la vue de notre maison, une bouffée de bonheur me pris. Plus rien ne me rendit plus heureuse que les jacassements de ma mère et le sourire amusé de mon père.

Depuis toujours cette union relevait d'un mystère voir d'un miracle pour moi. Je me souviens encore de ma mère qui criait et nous courait après pendant que mon père se cachait derrière son journal et ses boules quièces. Rien n'allait pour ma mère, et n'importe quoi ferait l'affaire pour mon père … Pourvu que tout se déroule dans le silence.

Ils nous embrassèrent chaleureusement et dès le seuil de la porte ma mère se mit à caqueter dans tous les sens, et le mariage par ci, le plan de table par là, Elizabeth tient toi droite, Ne mange pas ça tu vas grossir, etc. Jane passa discrètement un coup de fil à Charles afin de s'assurer que son cher et tendre était toujours en vie.

A son plus grand bonheur, Il ne tarda pas à arriver. Ma mère en véritable « présidente du Fan club de Charles Bingley », se jeta sur lui et le complimenta à n'en plus finir. Cela me fit sourire, son comportement avec Charles me rappelait étrangement celui de Caroline avec Darcy. Charles répondit poliment, mais ne su comment réagir face à ce flot de paroles. Ma sœur mon père et moi, échangions des regards complices, décidément amusés par cette situation.

File à l'aide de ton bien aimé Jane ! Si maman continue comme ça il est fort probable qu'il décide d'annuler le mariage !

Ma sœur offusquée par ma remarque, mais tout de même inquiète par cette éventualité se lança à la rescousse de son futur époux ! Caroline, clairement perturbée par cette agitation osa à peine sortir de la voiture.

Charles présenta tout de même Caroline à mes parents : ma mère la scruta de la tête au pied et dit gaiement : « il semble que ton époux ait hérité de tous les bons gènes de la famille Jane ! »

Caroline rouge de honte, ne dit plus rien, pendant que tous nous tentions de réprimer notre fou rire.

Qui est ce charmant jeune homme ? lança mon père en regardant Darcy

FitzWilliam Darcy, le témoin et le meilleur ami de Charles papa. Dis-je précipitamment

Darcy fronça les sourcils, puis se tourna vers mon père afin de le saluer.

Enchanté de faire votre connaissance M. Bennet. Et voici ma sœur Georgiana.

Georgie je ne savais pas que tu venais aussi ! Ca me fait tellement plaisir de te revoir !

Bonjour Lizzie. Bonjour M. Bennet. Dit timidement Georgiana

J'espère que notre présence ne vous importunera pas M. Bennet. Dis Darcy le sourire aux lèvres

Nullement M. Darcy ! Puis je vous appeler William ?

Oui bien sûr, je vous en prie.

Après la fin des mondanités, tout ce petit monde se retrouva dans le salon. Pour une petite tasse de thé. Je me mis sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil de mon père. Ma mère bavassait sur les préparatifs pendant que Charles et Jane l'écoutaient poliment, Georgie regardait ma mère d'un air amusé pendant que mon père me racontait ses dernières péripéties à la pêche. Caroline subjuguée par Darcy ne le lâcha pas du regard. Darcy lui me regardait fixement, comme si sa vie en dépendait. A tel point que mon père me lança :

A en croire son regard il semble que ce M. Darcy ait des choses à te dire.

Je ne pense pas papa, nous ne nous connaissons guère. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il aurait à me dire. Georgie, tu vas dormir avec moi. On file chercher tes valises ?

Georgiana acquiesça et me suivit docilement. Sincèrement heureuse de la retrouver je lançai la conversation:

Je ne savais pas que tu venais ! Ca me fait tellement plaisir de te voir ici ! J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas de partager ta chambre avec moi ... La maison n'est pas très grande. Jane dormira avec Caroline et Charles et Darcy se partageront la chambre d'ami.

Pitié ne me laisse pas dormir avec Caroline! J'ai déjà eu ma dose pendant le trajet …

J'accède à ta requête ! Alors pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que tu venais petite cachotière ?

Mon frère n'a pas voulu me laisser seule à Pemberley, alors Charles et Jane ont insisté pour que je vienne. Tout s'est décidé très vite, alors nous n'avons pu prévenir qui que ce soit. J'espère que ma venue ne dérange personne !

Bien sur que non, nous sommes ravis de t'accueillir chez nous !

Georgie et moi attrapions nos bagages et montâmes dans ma chambre.

C'est ta chambre ?

Oui, pourquoi ?

Elle est rose ! On dirait la chambre de Caroline !

Je ris de bon cœur et lui dit

Oui ma chambre de petite fille, la couleur des murs n'a pas changé depuis ma naissance. Etant donné mes habitudes de garçon manqué, ce fut le seul moyen de ma mère de me rappeler ma condition féminine.

Elle sourit et s'installa timidement sur le lit.

Darcy se présenta bientôt à notre porte et dit gentiment à sa sœur :

Georgie pourrais tu nous laissais seul cinq minutes s'il te plaît.

Oui bien sur Will, amusez vous bien dit-elle d'un ton espiègle, elle s'en alla et pris soin de fermer la porte derrière elle.

Will s'approcha lentement vers moi et d'un air contrarié et me lança

Est-ce une façon de me présenter à tes parents ? Je suis ne suis donc que le « meilleur ami et le témoin de Charles » ? Mademoiselle Bennet serait-elle donc timide ? Dit-il amusé.

Je levai mes yeux vers lui et le fusillai du regard.

Oui c'est tout ce que vous êtes M. Darcy et tout ce que vous ne serez jamais

Désarçonné par ma réponse, il ne su quoi répondre

Vous êtes ici pour soutenir Jane et Charles, aussi, durant votre séjour à Longbourn, leur mariage sera notre seul sujet de conversation. Veuillez ne pas me déranger si cela n'est pas nécessaire.

Will m'attrapa le poignet fermement, m'obligeant ainsi à me tourner vers lui

Avez –vous déjà pensé à vous faire soigner du syndrome de bipolarité dont vous souffrez Miss Bennet ? Je ne comprends pas… Lizzie je suis fatigué ! Je suis fatiguée de ton comportement, de tes remarques et de tes sarcasmes ! Tu as des choses à me reprocher, exprime toi ! Je ne pensais pas que tu étais une lâche qui refuserait tout conflit, affrontement et explication pour se protéger derrière un mur d'ironie et d'indifférence ! Est ce qu'un autre Wickham serait venu ternir mon image ? Tu as si peu confiance en moi …

Sa réaction fut si soudaine et si violente que j'en fus terrassée. Mes jambes tremblaient et des larmes de dépit coulèrent de mes yeux … Piquée au vif, et blessée dans mon égo, je ne voulu en entendre d'avantage et tentai de dégager ma main pour m'en aller.

Darcy lâcha ma main et souffla

Tout est si compliqué avec toi Lizzie …

Jane et Charles ameutées par le bruit, débaroulèrent dans la chambre. Jane me trouva tremblante et au bord des larmes. Elle attrapa Darcy et lui dit sèchement :

Toi tu viens avec moi.

Il fut si surpris de la voir si sèche et si sévère qu'il la suivit docilement comme un petit garçon houspillé par sa maman.

Charles s'occupa de moi, il me chercha une tasse de thé et s'enquit de mon état.

Ça va Lizzie ?

Oui ne t'en fais pas …

Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Tout va trop vitre entre vous pour moi, j'en étais encore à l'épisode ou « tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes »…

Charles, je suis désole je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, maintenant, plus tard… Je veux rester seule.


	13. Retrouvailles

Tout le monde me laissa en paix, je ne descendis pas. Seule Georgie, vint me voir en fin de soirée.

Je peux ? me dit-elle

Bien sur, pendant la durée de ton séjour, cette chambre est autant la tienne que la mienne. Tu es ici chez toi !

Malgré sa timidité et son malaise, je sentais que la question lui brûlait les lèvres.

Tu vas mieux ? Je vous ai entendu vous disputé toi et Will !

Georgie, tu savais que ton frère était fiancé ?

Elle me regarda avec de grands yeux, et me dit

Comment le sais-tu ?

Lady Catherine me l'a dit …

Lizzie ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !

Ton frère est fiancé ...

Lizzie, il n'a jamais voulu. Anne et lui sont comme frère et sœur ! Lady Catherine et ma mère se connaissaient depuis toujours. Elles ont grandi ensemble, se sont mariées le même jour, et sont tombées enceinte la même année. Pour marquer leur amitié, elles ont décidé de fiancer leurs enfants. Après la mort de nos parents, Will et moi avons été élevés par Lady Catherine. Rien ne s'est jamais passé entre eux. Ni Will ni Anne ne consentent à cette union, et Lady Catherine use de bien des subterfuges mais rien n'y fait. Après son retour de Paris, Will a rompu officiellement ses fiançailles avec Anne, elle a pu enfin vivre son amour avec Richard au grand jour. Ce qui a mit Lady Catherine dans tous ses états...

Pourquoi refuse-t-elle qu'Anne fréquente Richard ? Je ne le connais pas, mais pour avoir un peu discuté avec lui, c'est un être adorable. Je ne vois pas ce qu'elle aurait à lui reprocher.

Richard n'est pas l'aîné de sa famille, il n'héritera pas du titre ni du domaine de son père. Lady Catherine refuse que sa famille se marie pas avec quelqu'un indigne de son rang, pardonne à Will … Il ne t'en a pas parlé car cet accord est caduc, et il n'a jamais eu d'importance pour personne sauf pour Lady Catherine !

Je suis désolée Georgie. Je me sens bête.

Elle souris tendrement, et me dit : Je ne veux pas que tu penses que je suis aveuglément du côté de mon frère mais crois moi il tient à toi. Donne lui une chance de tout t'expliquer tout ira mieux !

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte, j'essuyai alors rapidement mes larmes, et tenta d'afficher une mine aussi convenable que possible.

J'en tendis la voix étouffée de Jane :

Lizzie, Georgie je peux ?

Oui viens

Jane entra

Comment va ma sœur préférée ?

Ca va mieux et toi ?

Oui …

J'ai été dur avec Will, Lizzie. Ce n'est pas ce que nous pensions …

Je sais, Georgie m'a tout expliqué à l'instant

Je m'en veux, de ne pas lui avoir demandé des explications. Je me suis contenté de crier…

Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais autant ressembler à maman dis-je en souriant !

Jane rougit et me houspilla : Lizzie !

Je peux le faire rentrer alors ?

Oui lui dis-je timidement

Jane fit entrer Darcy et s'excusa encore une fois !

Il sourit et lui dit gentiment : ne t'en fais pas … Charles et moi savons à qui nous avons à faire maintenant, nous ne ferons plus rien qui risque de vous mettre en colère Jane Bennet.

Jane rougit de honte et quitta la pièce avec Georgie.

Il s'assit à côté de moi en silence. Aucun de nous ne savait dénouer cette situation … Nous nous observâmes longuement. Je finis par me lancer :

Je suis désolé

Il me dévisagea un instant.

Alors même Elizabeth Bennet, sais s'excuser ! Une première !

Piquée au vif, je voulu protesté mais il me prit dans ses bras et me dit

C'est de ma faute j'aurais du t'en parler. Mais tout ça avait si peu d'importance pour Anne et pour moi, aucun de nous n'a jamais pris cet engagement au sérieux. C'est pour ça que je ne t'en ai jamais parlé. La seule personne à qui je ne me suis jamais senti liée de cette façon c'est toi Lizzie.

Je me dégagea doucement de son étreinte et l'observa attentivement.

Tu es tellement têtue et tellement fière. Si seulement tu prenais le temps de m'écouter, de m'expliquer sans toujours monter sur tes grands chevaux. Finalement le monstre égocentrique et imbu de sa personne n'est pas toujours celui que l'on croit. Dit il en souriant !

Tu …

Il me coupa dans mon élan, en m'embrassant.

Mais tu es mon monstre à moi !


	14. Les préparatifs vont bon train !

Cela faisait maintenant trois semaines que nous étions à Longbourn et les préparatifs du mariage avançaient à grand train. Paradoxalement, plus les choses avançaient et plus ma mère devenait bruyante et stressée. Jane et Charles étaient d'avantage stressés par le son de sa voix que par leur propre mariage. Il y avait tellement de chose à faire nous ne savions plus ou donner de la tête et ma mère nous tournait tous en bourriques, aussi Will et moi n'avions pas eu un moment pour se voir en tête à tête.

Les parents de Charles devaient arriver dans la semaine, Georgiana et moi élurent domicile chez les Lucas. Les parents de Charlotte nous proposèrent de nous héberger le temps du mariage afin de libérer un peu de place pour les invités. Ce fut avec joie que j'acceptai, je retrouvai ainsi Charlotte, et surtout le calme. Jane passa dans la journée me déposer ma robe de demoiselle d'honneur. Une vraie merveille … Je serais toujours époustouflée par le gout de ma sœur. Une petite robe bustier tout en soie et en dentelle, d'un rose poudre très léger qui mettait en valeur mes cheveux noir et mes yeux noisette !

_ Elle est parfaite Jane ! Mais elle a du te couter une fortune ! Tu as du engloutir la moitié de ton budget mariage dans ma robe ! Si ça avait été pour tes beaux yeux j'aurais accepté d'être moche pour le jour de ton mariage, tu sais !

_ Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai payé Lizzie.

_ Un cadeau de Charles ? Nul besoin de me soudoyer, je suis la première supportrice de votre relation ! lui dis-je en souriant

_ C'est Will …

_ Il l'a choisi ?

_ Tout seul comme un grand. Apparemment il connaît bien mieux tes goûts et ta morphologie que moi maintenant !

_ Jane !

Elle rit de bon cœur et me tira la langue comme une enfant avant de me laisser seule dans la chambre. J'emboita rapidement son pas et me retrouva dans le chantier qu'était devenue notre salon. Nappes, couverts, tente, couette, côtoyaient joyeusement cadeaux de mariage, smoking et bouquet de fleur. Ce joyeux bazar me donnait l'impression que tout le voisinage avait déversé leur grenier dans notre salon.

Ma mère était comme toujours au top de sa forme vocale, alors que Jane et Charles la suivaient comme de dociles petits poussins. Elle me vit arrivé et me lança :

Lizzie ne reste pas planté comme un piquet. Aide nous un peu. Il nous reste des centaines de bouquets à confectionner pour la décoration de table.

_ Je m'en charge maman.

Jane me regarda d'un air désolé et me lança un petit merci.

Mes petites mains s'affairèrent pour composer les plus beaux des bouquets pour ma sœur.

Mon père s'installa dans son fauteuil préféré et me dit :

_ Tu as bien de la chance d'avoir émigrer chez les voisins. Si seulement je pouvais faire la même chose.

Mon père me regarda tendrement et me dit :

_ Ta sœur a l'air heureuse avec Charles. Pas autant que ta mère mais bon …

_ A ton avis où maman va-t-elle placé la statut en bronze a la gloire de Charles ? Dans l'entrée ou dans le jardin ?

_ Lizzie … Tu connais mal ta chère maman. Elle la placera dans la chambre pour pouvoir dormir avec !

_ Je vois de qui tu tiens Lizzie.

Mon père et moi levâmes les yeux et tombèrent sur Will.

_ C'est donc de ton papa que tu tiens ton sens de la répartie à toute épreuve.

_ Oh ce n'est pas la seule qualité que je lui ai transmise. Comme moi, elle sait aussi s'éclipser au bon moment. Je vais vous laisser confectionner ses petits bouquets avec elle.

Mon père s'en alla en me faisant un petit clin d'œil, qui n'échappa à Will.

Il sourit narquoisement et me dit :

_ Je crois que ton papa m'aime bien.

_ Mon père ne déteste personne, dis je en rougissant.

Ma mère rentra avec fracas dans le salon et me houspilla sans plus attendre.

_ Active toi Lizzie ! Oh vous êtes là William … Ma mère gloussa bizarrement et me dit Lizzie tu es tellement mal élevée, emmène William se promener. Plus vite, file !

_ Mais les bouquets maman ?

_ Elizabeth Bennet, ne faites pas votre petite fille capricieuse, allez vous oui ou non écouter votre mère ?

_ Je ne fais que ça maman… Et c'est justement ce que tu me reproches. Soupirai-je.

_ Elizabeth à la cuisine tout de suite !

Je m'exécuta, regardant Will d'un air désolé tandis que lui paraissait tout amusé de la situation.

Arrivée dans notre cuisine (encore plus encombrée que le salon), je préférais rester debout pour écouter ma sentence.

_ Lizzie vas tu faire un effort. Regarde moi cette coiffure, et cette chemise, combien de fois dois-je te dire de la jeter ?

_ Maman …

_ Il est riche Lizzie ! Prends exemple sur ta sœur ce n'est pas comme ca que tu trouveras un mari, et encore moins un riche.

_ Maman !

_ En plus je pense que tu ne le laisses pas indifférent. Une mère sens ce genre de chose. Mets toi sur ton 31 le jour du mariage, hors de question que tu sois moins jolie qu'une de tes cousines. Ces petites pestes essayeront de le harponner, surtout Kitty ! Ta tante n'arrête pas de me dire à quel point elle est délicieuse a quel point elle est drôle et féminine. Hors de question que je perde et que Kitty se marie avant toi.

_ Maman ! Ce n'est pas une compétition !

Furieuse je claquais la porte en partant et retrouva Will et mon père dans le salon. Mon père paraissait satisfait et amusé alors que Will était rouge écarlate.

_ On va se promener Lizzie dit-il tout penaud.

_ Oui.

Mon père tout sourire me lança :

_ Filez jeunesse, et profitez du soleil !

A l'extérieur, je regardais Will, et lui dis : toi et mon cher père me faites des cachoteries.

_ Non nous n'oserions jamais. Aucun de nous ne veux a nouveau subir les foudres de ta colère.

_ Dis moi s'il te plaît, lui dis en déposant un léger baiser sur sa joue.

_ Non

Il rougit comme un enfant à cette petite marque d'affection, et me pris délicatement la main.

Les chemins de Longbourn étaient bordés de fleur en ce début d'été et rien n'était plus agréable que de s'y promener. Le parfum des fleurs se mêlaient à celui de l'embrun de et de l'iode et embaumaient délicatement les rues. C'était notre premier moment d'intimité depuis notre réconciliation. Je me sentais nerveuse de me retrouver à nouveau face à lui, je le laissa donc prendre les rennes, et me contenta de me laisser guider.

Will choisit un banc isolé, loin de la maison pour s'installer, et m'invita a le rejoindre.

_ De quoi ta mère a voulu te parler ?

_ De mon look trop débraillé à son goût, elle ne veut pas rougir de moi lors du mariage. Et toi de quoi as-tu parlé à mon père ?

_ De choses et d'autres !

_ S'il te plaît Darcy !

_ Jamais, et surtout pas si tu m'appelles Darcy !

_ Will s'il te plaît.

Il me prit délicatement dans ses bras et me murmura à l'oreille :

_ Cesse d'être têtue, tu le sauras en temps voulu.

_ Mais.

Chut … Dit-il en posant délicatement un doigt sur mes lèvres. Détends toi et profites du paysage.


	15. Des nouvelles !

Bonjour,

Tout d'abord je vous prie de m'excuser de l'attente. Je n'ai pas eu une seule minute pour écrire … Je viens de finir mon mémoire, et je sors enfin un peu la tête de l'eau.

Ensuite je tiens aussi à m'excuser des fautes d'orthographes, mon étourderie me perdra ! (Prions pour que mon mémoire en soit exempt !)

Sinon je pense pouvoir enfin me remettre à cette fanfic et l'achever bientôt !

A très bientôt et merci pour vos gentils commentaires.


	16. Le mariage

A notre retour, tout le monde nous attendait pour le repas de midi. Ma mère gloussait de plus belle, en me lançant des regards lourds de sous entendus.

_ Où étiez vous Will lança Caroline.

_ Partis nous promenez. Lizzie a eu la gentillesse de me faire découvrir les beautés de Longbourn dit-il tout sourire.

_ Will appelle moi la prochaine fois que tu veux te promener. Ne dérangeons pas Lizzie elle a tellement a faire ici.

_ Voyons Caroline vous n'allez pas obliger William a vous baby-sitter toute la journée, il ne peut vous écouter cancaner toute la journée. Gloussa ma mère.

Furieuse, Caroline agrippa alors le bras de Will en me fusillant du regard.

_ Vient te mettre a table près de moi Will. Dit-elle d'une voix doucereuse.

Je m'installai entre Georgie et Jane.

Georgie me dit :

_ Caroline nous a fait une syncope quand elle a su que tu étais avec Will.

_ Caroline fait toujours une syncope lorsqu'elle n'est pas à côté de Will dis je en souriant.

Le déjeuner se déroula sans encombre. Après le repas, chacun retourna vaquer à ses occupations, ma mère criait sur tout le monde, Georgie, Will, Caroline et moi nous occupions des fleurs tandis que Jane installait la chambre des invités.

Le mariage approchait et ma sœur fatiguait a vue d'œil :

_ Tu devrais te reposer. Tu te dessèches à vue d'oeil. Je ne veux pas accompagner une momie à l'autel.

_ Les parents de Charles arrivent aujourd'hui et le mariage est dans 2 jours et rien n'est prêt. Je ne vois pas comment je vais trouver le temps de me reposer …

_ Tu n'as pas le choix, Jane Bennet, je te kidnappe pour profiter de toi avant que tu ne deviennes à jamais Jane Bingley ! Monte dans la voiture !

_ Hors de question Lizzie ! Qu'est ce que Charles et Maman vont penser ? Et les parents de Charles ?

_ Rien ne rend plus heureux notre cher Charlie que ton bonheur, il est au courant, et maman le saura bien assez tôt.

_ Je poussai fermement Jane dans ma voiture.

_ Où allons nous ?

_ Sur ordre de ton futur époux nous allons te refaire une petite beauté. Lui non plus ne tiens pas a retrouver une momie à l'autel vois tu.

Ma sœur rougit et se toucha frénétiquement le visage.

_ Suis-je si laide que ça ?

_ plus laide que jamais Jane ! Lui dis-je en souriant.

Nous passâmes le reste du voyage à nous chamailler gentiment. Je réalisai alors que bientôt ces moments privilégiés allaient se raréfier. Je vais devoir partager ma sœur, à la voir de moins en moins, et de ne plus la numéro 1 dans son cœur.

Nous passâmes les 2 prochains jours au spa à se faire pouponner et dorloter, si bien que nous étions rayonnantes le jour venu.

De retour à Longbourn, la maison était métamorphosée, adieu le bric a brac ambiant, les fleurs emplissaient le salon, de grandes tonnelles et tentes étaient parsemées dans le jardin.

Will, Georgia, et mes parents vinrent nous accueillir.

Ma mère s'avança vers nous : Mais quel diable vous a prit de vous en aller comme ça ? Elizabeth Bennet tu as intérêt à avoir de bonnes explications ? Si jamais vous n'étiez pas revenu a temps qu'aurez dis les gens ? Qu'aurez dis ta tante ?

Mon père calme comme jamais, souri au désarroi de ma mère et coupa à son discours : Charles est déjà prêt, file te préparer Jane. Toi aussi Lizzie.

Ma mère lança à mon père : c'est comme ça que tu les éduques ? Prendre la fuite comme toi ? Vraiment toi et Elizabeth ! Qu'est ce que je vais faire de vous ?

Ma sœur fila comme une flèche. Georgiana nous suivit au pas. Nous montâmes les marches 4 à 4, excitées comme des enfants. Quelqu'un nous attendait déjà dans la chambre de Jane : Sophie. Sa présence me rendait à la fois heureuse et toute honteuse de notre dernière rencontre.

_ Mr Darcy et Mr Bingley m'ont demandé de venir vous aider à vous préparer aujourd'hui … J'espère que ma présence le jour de votre mariage ne vous dérange pas.

Jane remercia chaleureusement Sophie et lui dit : Toute aide est la bienvenue, merci de vous êtes déplacés pour mon mariage.

_ Commençons par la mariée lança Sophie.

Jane se laissa faire, elle se maquillait pendant que Sophie la coiffait et que Georgie et moi l'habillons. Un rien rendait ma sœur magnifique, et une heure de préparation la rendait tout simplement somptueuse. Une petite pointe de jalousie et de tristesse me prit. La voir aussi jolie, pour un autre me rendit nostalgique. Fini le temps où notre monde se résumait à elle et moi. Maintenant son monde à elle, c'est Charles. Sophie me tira de mes pensées et me dis, à votre tour Lizzie !

Sophie s'occupa de moi tandis que Jane pris en charge Georgie.

Sophie avait récupéré ma robe chez Charlotte, et m'aida à l'enfiler.

_ Elle vous va comme un gant. Elle est vraiment magnifique. Jane a tellement de goût.

Jane rit sous cape.

_ Merci pour ces compliments Sophie, mais figure toi que je n'y suis pour rien.

Georgie discrète pour une adolescente s'écria : C'est will ? Oh oui ! Je suis sure que c'est Will ! Je l'ai vu partir faire les magasins comme une fouine ! Will ne fait jamais les magasins Lizzie ! Je le savais, je le savais que vous étiez ensemble !

_ Georgie calme toi ! Si tu me mets en retard pour mon mariage, je me ferais un plaisir de changer mes plans de table et de te mettre à côté de Caroline. Lui lança Jane l'air espiègle.

Georgie resta bizarrement calme et se laissa faire. En un rien de temps Georgie fut prête, Jane lui avait choisi un petite robe vert eau légère et fraîche, parfaite pour son âge. Elle laissa sa chevelure dorée courir librement sur son dos et ses épaules. Jane était ravie du petit bout de femme qu'elle avait révélé.

_ Alors que pense tu de ta future belle sœur ?

Je rougis, mais répondis à la taquinerie de ma sœur :

_ Le plus grand bien, tout le contraire de mon opinion sur la tienne !

Sophie et Georgie rirent aux grands éclats tandis que Jane fit la moue.

Sophie en avait enfin fini avec mon cas. Fini les cheveux en bataille, Sophie avait rassemble mes boucles en un délicat chignon. Quelques mèches cascadait le long de mon dos et encadrait délicatement mon visage.

_ Merci Sophie ! Tu fais des miracles !

_ C'est parce que j'ai un bon modèle ! Me dit- elle humblement.

Je lui pris la main, et lui dis : « à ton tour maintenant ». Elle se débâta un instant mais ne pu rien faire lorsque Georgie Et Jane vinrent m'aider.

Nous étions toute prêtes. Le jardin était bondé, et tous les invité avaient pris place .Charles l'attendait au bout de l'allée, Will à ses côtés. La main de ma sœur tremblait légèrement. Je l'embrassai une dernière fois avant de la laisser au bras de mon père.

Les premières notes retentirent et ma sœur et mon père s'avancèrent. Georgie et moi suivions en cadences en parsemant l'allée de pétales de roses et de jasmin. Mon père les larmes aux yeux glissa la main de ma sœur au bras de Charles.

La cérémonie passa en un clin d'œil. Ma mère pleura, bruyamment, la mère de Charles aussi. Les pères se félicitèrent mutuellement pour ce beau mariage, et prirent un brandy pour fêter ça.

Tout le monde se dirigea alors vers le buffet comme un seul homme. Will marcha à ma hauteur et me dit :

_ Très jolie cérémonie, n'est ce pas ?

_ Des plus réussies oui.

_ Tes parents ont l'air de bien s'entendre avec ceux de Charles !

_ Oui, mon père aime toute personne qui aime le Brandy, et ma mère aime toute personne en lien avec Charles. A partir de là, les parents de Charles ont tout bon.

_ C'est bon à savoir.

Je le dévisageai un instant. Il poursuivit sans se soucier du monde autour

_ Je rempli donc toutes les conditions pour plaire à tes parents.

_ Je vous trouve bien présomptueux Mr Darcy.

_ J'aime le Brandy et je suis le meilleur ami de Charles. Vous ne trouverez pas un meilleur partie miss Bennet me dit-il l'art taquin.

Je lui rendit son sourire, et d'un ton de défi lui lança : nous verrons cela Mr Darcy.

Faussement offusqué, il me dit : Je vous trouve bien volage, à peine commençons nous notre relation que vous pensez déjà à aller voir ailleurs. Moi qui pensez que vous étiez une femme de vertu.

_ Je suis une jeune fille du 21ième siècle, je compare avant d'acheter !

Il rit , et me pris le bras : j'ai bien d'autres arguments à te faire découvrir, mais il serait impudique de ma part de le faire ici.

Je rougis à sa remarque et Will parut satisfait de faire son petit effet.

Ce petit moment de douceur et de complicité fut bien vite gâché. Une main s'abattit sur mon bras et me propulsa en arrière. Les ongles griffus de Caroline me sortirent ainsi de mes songes.

_ Will ou étais-tu ? Je te cherchais partout ?!

_ Eh bien j'étais ici Caroline. Il aurait été bien malpoli de ma part de m'éclipser le jour du mariage de mon meilleur ami.

_ Quel cérémonie miteuse, tout aussi miteuse que Longbourn et la maison des Bennet ne trouve tu pas Will ?

_ Je suis désolé de te contrarier mais je suis loin de partager ton avis. Rien ne me fait plus plaisir que de profiter de l'air frais et de sortir des soirées mondaines londoniennes.

Caroline fit la moue, et je ris ouvertement à la situation !

Elle se ressaisit et ajouta d'un air mielleux : L'air frais c'est Pemberley ici c'est un repère de paysan ! Will tu viens avec moi … J'ai soif.

_ Will me lança un regard désolé et me dis : Je te prends quelque chose Lizzie ?

_ Une coupe de champagne s'il te plaît.

_ J'arrive tout de duite, installe toi avant.

Il déposa ses lèvres sur mon front, un léger baiser, furtif et rapide. Caroline folle de rage l'attrapa de plus belle et me fusilla du regard.

De larges nappes blanches avait été installé pour ce pic nic champêtre. Les invités se ravitaillaient sous les tentes et s'installaient ensuite dans l'herbe. Je finis par trouver ma place et m'installais près de Georgie, toute souriante.

_ Quel merveilleux mariage Lizzie ! J'en voudrais un comme celui-ci moi aussi. Simple et naturel, et tellement réussi ! Comment sera le tien avec Will ? dit-elle l'air taquin.

Je rougis à la remarque et lui dit simplement : « Sans caroline ! »

Georgiana et moi continuâmes à discuter quand Charlotte et Colin vinrent s'installer prêt de nous.

Charlotte enjouée comme jamais et ravie de présenter son cavalier lança à Georgie : « Georgiana, tu ne connais pas Colin n'est ce pas ? »

Georgiana, d'une éducation irréprochable, sourit gracieusement et dit : non, je n'ai pas encore eu ce plaisir. »

_ Voici Colin mon petit ami. Nous sommes des amis d'enfances, et avons grandis tous ensemble à Longbourn, n'est ce pas Lizzie ?

Je prie mon plus beau sourire, et dit simplement : Naturellement, je suis aussi proche de Colin que de Caroline …

Georgie éclata de rire à ma remarque tandis que Colin ne connaissant pas Caroline, resta dubitatif et ne su comment prendre cette remarque. Charlotte me lança des regards enflammés, mais le rire franc et communicatif de Georgie l'adoucit et finit par la dérider.

La galanterie étant un mot absent du dictionnaire de Colin, il laissa le soin à Charlotte de traverser le jardin pour lui amener son déjeuner. La pauvre Charlotte fit de la peine à Georgie et celle ci tout naturellement lui proposa de l'accompagner. Je me retrouvais donc seule avec Colin… Le cauchemar.

Je détournais donc le regard pour éviter toute conversation, mais il en faut bien plus pour décourager ce cher Colin.

_ Elizabeth je suis très touché par tes déclarations. Je ne savais pas que tu me portais autant dans ton cœur.

_ Je ne le savais pas non plus …

_ C'est vrai nous avons rarement eu l'occasion de passer du temps ensemble. Mais ces révisions à la bibliothèque t'ont sans doute permis de mieux me connaître.

_ Oui certainement … J'ai surtout appris à mieux me connaître et repousser les limites de ma patience.

Ma remarque ne fit pas tituber la confiance et l'assurance de Colin. Au contraire, il ne semblait pas détecter l'ironie de mes propos et continuait sur sa lancée.

_ Je suis content d'avoir participer à cela. Tu sais maintenant que tu me connais mieux, il n'est pas trop tard.

Exaspéré, je ne fit plus l'effort de feindre mon exaspération et lança : Trop tard de quoi Colin ?!

_ Pour nous deux … Je t'avouerai que j'ai toujours pensé que Charlotte n'était pas digne de ma condition. Je suis un homme plutôt charmant, et intelligent tandis que Charlotte ne brille ni par son physique ni par son intelligence. Une femme comme Jane me conviendrait plus, mais je ne suis pas un homme à briser un mariage. Aussi je pense que tu serais un choix tout aussi judicieux que Jane.

Je fus abasourdie par son discours. Les yeux écarquillés, et la bouche ouverte, je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles. Toutefois, mon expression de carpe ne lui fit pas peur et il continua son monologue.

_ Je ne te demande pas une réponse immédiate, mais songes-y. Tu n'auras pas deux fois une telle proposition d'un homme de ma valeur.

Toujours sous le choc, je mis un certain temps à lui répondre : J'espère bien ne pas à avoir à supporter un tel flot de parole, d'amour propre et de bêtise une seconde fois en effet. Je suis d'accord, tu ne devrais pas être avec Charlotte, elle mérite beaucoup mieux. Charlotte tient sincèrement à toi, je ne lui ferais donc pas part de cette discussion, mais pour ta survie, je te conseille de changer de comportement vis à vis d'elle !

Colin hébété et ahuri par ma réponse ne lâche plus un mot.

Will Caroline, Georgie et Charlotte revinrent tous ensemble.

Will s'installa près de moi et me tendit une assiette gargantuesque et une coupe de champagne.

_ Je ne sais pas ce que tu voulais alors je t'ai pris un peu de tout.

_ Merci Will.

_Will connaît mes gouts à moi me lança Caroline

_ Désolé, je suis un peu plus difficile à cerner culinairement. Je ne partage pas ton régime de tortue, la salade verte ne me nourrit pas. Lui lançai-je

Offusquée, Caroline ne sut quoi répondre. Elle voulu se mettre à côté de Will, mais Georgie s'intercala et nous lança un clin d'œil : Ne suis je pas la meilleure des sœurs ?

Le repas se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur, bien que Caroline et Colin se battaient pour le titre du grognon de l'année (nous n'avons toujours pas pu les départageaient … ). A ma grande surprise, Charlotte et Will s'entendaient très bien et semblaient déjà se connaître. Je lançai un regarde interrogateur a Charlotte et celle ci sourit et me lança tout simplement : c'est notre petit secret.


End file.
